Another New Beginning
by Nobody-XV
Summary: Miyu Kazuki is a normal fifteen year old girl... supposedly. With reaccuring dreams filled with death and distruction, what does her future hold? And who are the mysterious beings that are after her? READ TO DISCOVER A WHOLE NEW JOURNEY! RikuXOC
1. Awakening

**HIYA, PEOPLE! This is my first attempt at an extended story, so please don't be to rough on me. I'm nervous enough as it is, and just as a warning... I. Plan. Nothing.**

**Yes, you read correctly. In EVERY story I've ever written (but not posted) I didn't think ahead and just made things up as I went. It still turned out awesome and got a ton of compliments, so I think that I'll try that with this, too. Just for kicks, I'm gonna multi-task. Don't forget to vote in my poll, and I do take suggestions from the dear reviewers (you people) so give me my next story topic! **

**ME: But now, who will I get to say the disclaimer? HHHHMMM... How about you?**

**Riku: Don't you have me doing enough in this story already?**

**ME: YEP! But you're strong enough to handle one session of saying that I don't own anything Kingdom Hearts related unless it's an original idea of mine.**

**Riku: Well, that takes care of that.**

**ME: Huh?**

**Riku: You just gave the disclaimer yourself, so now I don't have to**

**ME:(blushes furiously in embarrassment) RIKU!!!!!!(makes a fist and before he can react... kicks him in the shin while he's watching my hands)**

**Riku: OW!**

**Entire KH Cast: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! (laughter at Riku's expense)**

**ME: Well, I should probably let you get reading**

* * *

CHAPTER 1**:** Awakening

It was a surprisingly warm day for Western Washington. The sun was hidden behind grey clouds that cast shadow over the entire area, but that was normal around here. However, what WASN'T normal was that the ground was bone dry instead of soaking up leftover water from the storm the previous night.

A girl woke with a start before her alarm had even begun to sound. A few minutes later...

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Fifteen year-old Miyu Kazuki rolled over onto her back. Did she really want get up just yet? Today was her last day of her first year in high-school, and it hadn't gone very well. That's not to say that Miyu was an idiot. On the contrary, because her IQ was in the two-hundreds. No, she wasn't stupid. Just lazy. VERY lazy.

Her work ethic didn't match very well with the lifestyle that was set for her, though. She is an only child, and her father, Takeshi Kazuki, is constantly away in travels. The man only makes contact with his last remaining family once a month, and comes HOME once every twelve. Miyu was forced to practically raise herself since her mothers passing when she was only seven.

"Ugh, I SOOO don't wanna get up right now!" she practically growled in irritation due to the fact that it was only five o'clock in the morning. "AND WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP ALREADY?!?!?!?!" yelled the teen as her hand smashed down on her alarm clock. Miyu rolled out of her uncomfortable twin sized bed and onto the floor, tangled in what was her half-dozen blankets.

Once freed, she set to work. Gathering her clothes for the day, hairbrush, and deodorant, she bound down the long and empty hallway to the basement bathroom**(1)**for her daily routine to commence. A twenty minute shower in boiling hot water always made her exhaustion dissipate. Once out, she dressed in her clothes that consisted of a white spaghetti-strap tank top, a thin, black long-sleeved T-shirt over top of it. Over those two rested a grey, zip up vest with what appeared to be black ink spots and a hood, the zipper left undone so the vest was open. On her right arm was a white home-made long glove that ended just before her elbow, and on her left hand was a home-made white glove that barely reached her wrist. Both articles were fingerless. Covering her legs were a pair of dark grey skinny jeans being held up by a plain black belt. She wore a pair of Air Walks for her shoes. They were cloth high-tops that were a deep red, almost brown, color with black roses making up a majority of the shoe pattern. on the outside part of both heels was a yellow heart with the word "LOVE" printed in bold letters over top a white ribbon design. the toes of both shoes that were rubber, as well as the bottom edge, were white with a lavender tint.

Quickly, Miyu ran a brush through her hair. Her hair was one of the strangest colors you would ever see. It's main color was a dark blond with natural light blond highlights. But that isn't why her hair was strange. She also had natural crimson red streaks running through her fine hair. Unlike most teenage girls, Miyu didn't feel the urge to wear make-up. Her light colored skin was blemish free, and her turquoise eyes popped enough as it was.

Her bathroom routine was finally complete after applying her pear scented deodorant, and she slowly made her way back to her room to dispose of her light weight pajama's inside her hamper. With a glance at her clock, the girl groaned. it wasn't even six o'clock yet, and already she was ready to leave for her half day of school (she didn't need to bring her bag to school that day).

"Why doesn't it take me longer to get ready in the morning?" she whispered quietly to herself. Making Miyu jump for the third time that morning, her cell phone rang from her bedside table. Spotting the name written on the front screen of her phone, she knew who was calling (**A/n Ah, the miracles of caller ID**).

CLICK

"Hurry your tiny but outside! I'm already there and don't feel like waiting for another forty minutes!" bellowed Miyu's best friend, Selena, from the other end of the line. Selena was... Well, she was... She was as different as any one person could get. With her tanned skin, dark blue hair and light red eyes, she stood out like a sore thumb. She had a personality to match, too.

"Just be patient," snickered Miyu from her end of the line. "I'm just grabbing me key, then I'll be outside. See ya." With that, the Line went dead. Miyu quickly grabbed a golden chain with a black key hanging off the end, clasped it around her neck, and bolted out the door.

"Jeez, you know how to take forever, don't you?" asked Selena with feigned frustration.

"Sorry," muttered Miyu while she glanced back at her house from the sidewalk. "Well, let's go then," she added to her apology.

"You look even more tired than usual," Selena noted. " Is your Insomnia getting worse?" she asked with sincere concern.

"No, it's not that. I had another strange dream again, only this time, I fell into something that looked like a black hole while all of Lacey was getting destroyed. That's when I woke up," said Miyu, her voice shaking with slight fear.

"Maybe you should talk to your da-"

"I refuse to talk to that irresponsible old man that's supposed to be my father," spat Miyu, cutting Selena off mid- sentence. She only ever used that tone when speaking of the parent who all but abandoned her.

"Sorry. I forgot again."

"It's alright, but can we hurry up and get to the school? I feel like someone's watching me, and it's creeping me out."

"Alright," agreed the girl with red eyes, glad that her BFF wasn't angry with her. "Let's go." With that said, their talk ceased. Little did the two innocent school girls know that they WERE being watched.

* * *

"Reporting in," claimed a tall figure as it emerged from a dark portal.

"What have you information have you collected?" asked a female with a deeper voice.

"That's the girl alright, and she's completely clueless, but if we don't hurry and move,it won't stay that way," the dark man stated in a monotone.

"Very well," the woman replied coolly. "you shall bring her here before tonight's sunset, understood?"

"Loud and clear," the man said as a devious smile formed on his lips.

* * *

**1) MY bedroom is in the basement with a very long walk to the bathroom that's up the stairs.**

**Well? Whaddaya think for a first chapter? I kinda got irritated trying to describe them vividly with as little words as possible. Feel free to ask about anything that confused you or any idea's that you may have for this fic, cuz I SERIOUSLY don't plan these things ahead of time. I'll try and update this story soon, but it's like, what, 1:30 in the morning? I'm tired! When I get my newest idea's going, I'll type away AND update as soon as I'm finished. Until then, JA MATA NE!**


	2. Destruction

**ME: I'M BACK WITH THE NEW CHAPTER!**

**Miyu: Just what do you have planned for me? Those people talking at the end of the chapter were creeping me out**

**ME: Well, that was the point and I don't have anything planned for you.**

**Miyu: I am NOT stupid. How could you not have something planned?**

**ME: I wrote from the top of my head, and did you miss the warning in the author's note last chapter. I don't plan, I free-style my writing.**

**Miyu: You seriously scare me more than those anonymous people do!**

**ME: Good. Now would you and Selena do the disclaimer for me?**

**Selena: Why should she? You won't even tell her what her future is!**

**ME: The longer you guys talk with me, the longer you'll have to wait to find out.**

**Miyu: Nobody-XV owns nothing Kingdom Hearts related. All she owns do far include me, Selena, the mysterious beings at the end of last chapter, and whatever plot she decides to come up with.**

**ME: ONTO THE STORY!**

* * *

CHAPTER 2**:** Destruction

Even though Miyu and Selena kept walking for the entire ninety minutes from her house to the school, the feeling of being watched never left the back of her mind. Whenever Miyu looked around the area though, not a single suspicious person was in sight.

"-ing to my party? MIYU!" snapped Selena at her best friend.

"Huh? Oh, sorry Selena. What were you just saying?" Miyu asked when she was pulled from her thoughts.

"I was wondering if you were coming to the party at my house tonight? You hardly ever leave that empty house of yours and I think that it's having a negative affect on your brain." the older, sixteen year old girl added with a smirk.

"Sure, I guess I'll go. Maybe it'll help to get that nagging feeling out of my head entirely," she whispered nearly inaudibly to the red-eyed girl next to her.

!!

"We should get to advisory before Mr. Woods does or he'll mark us late. THAT wouldn't help you, right?" asked Selena innocently.

"Yeah, a detention is the last thing i need right now," said Miyu with a small smile spreading gracing her lips.

With little more to say at the moment, the two headed for their advisory (homeroom) so as to make it before their least favorite person.

* * *

After a short walk through the open hallways of XX High School, their destination was reached. Mr. Woods had yet to arrive, and that left Selena and Miyu in the clear. The school was built rather strangely. The school district was poorly funded and the schools structure showed it. Instead of having one large building with countless classrooms, there were five smaller buildings plus a sixth larger one that housed the gym. The hallways were, of course, outside due to the fact that the schools class schedules had you running all over the place. Every class had similar designs, unless the teacher inhabiting it decided otherwise and to make a change. A chalkboard, a white board, multi-colored carpet, and fluorescent lights were a common sight in the different buildings.

"It's about time you two showed up. You're lucky Woods isn't here yet," said another one of their close childhood friends, Brandon. He is a tall brunette with light brown eyes to match. His skin is slightly tanned because of his trip to Hawaii over spring break

"Shut UP!" joked Selena as she smacked him playfully on the head. "It's not my fault that Miyu was being paranoid this morning. She said something about feeling like we were being followed in the street..." Selena trailed off when she noticed a panicked look on said girls face.

"Miyu, what's up with you? You keep looking around like, well, I dunno." Brandon finished lamely.

"Didn't you guys feel that? The ground shook, like with a low level Earthquake, but now it's... colder. Why are you looking at me like I'm crazy?" Miyu demanded of her friends.

Said friends gave eachother a quick galnce before Selena answered. "I can't say anything about the weather change but-"

"But there wasn't an Earthquake!" Brandon finished.

"Huh? But I could have SWORN tha-"

Miyu was cut off when a large shaking began. This time, Brandon and Selena felt it to, but not to the same extent. It was almost like something was making it worse for her, but WHAT?!

"Wow, Miyu. Are you part dog now? You felt it before it happened!" exclaimed Selena with excitement. Just then, the power went out, leaving all the students inside a pitch black classroom.

"Brandon, Selena," Miyu began with tears in her voice. She knew what would happen next. "This is exactly what happened in my dream last night. And if this and my dream are the same, then WE need to leave the school. Quickly," The added when she noticed a yellow glow near the back of the room. "RUN! NOW!" screamed the fifteen year old when the yellow moved closed.

The lights flicked on, only to reveal a 3D shadow with beady yellow eyed and antennae. That was the creature from her dream that- "SELENA, MOVE!" bellowed Miyu in an attempt to get her friend away from the creature that was twitching next to her.

"Huh?" Selena asked, right before the moving shadow she hadn't seen struck at her chest. "AAH!" screamed the girl as the shadow dug it's claws into her chest and grabbed something near her heart. No, not just near. It WAS her heart.

"Selena!" yelled Brandon in shock at what was happening to the unfortunate girl that was one of his close friends. "GET AWAY FROM HER!" he continued to yell as he lashed out at it, only to pass straight through the cold blackness.

"Selena," whispered Miyu while tears streamed heavily from her turquoise colored eyes. Her best friend had a pink, glittering object leave her chest. Selena was beginning to disappear, to fade from view. "No," whimpered Miyu when her friend disappeared completely. A few feet away, she reappeared, only, as another shadow like the one that had attacked.

Miyu turned tail and dashed out the classroom door as more and more shadows came out of nowhere. It seemed like they all began to take that glowing pink crystal from everyone she passed in an attempt to flee the seen. that is, until...

"NOO! Please, SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Miyu screeched at the top of her lungs when a black swirl trapped her feet in place. When she was about to lose consciousness, she took notice of, what she thought was a man, in a white cloak walking towards her. He faded as the remainder of her body sunk into the ground and was shrouded in shadow. Everything went dark.

* * *

When Miyu came to, it was to a large pain in her left arm. The girl tried to open her eyes, but to no avail. She could feel a warm liquid running down her arm. 'Is that blood?' she thought to herself.

"Hey, are you alright?" someone asked the semi-conscious girl. "Can you hear me?" the person continued to ask of her.

"Help," was all she could manage to say to the stranger. Miyu felt herself being pulled off the soft ground and into muscled arms. She opened her eyes slightly, and all she registered was silver. Then her eyes closed and she blacked out for what could have been the last time.

* * *

"I'm sorry. I failed to bring the girl. She was already engulfed in the shadow before I could reach her," the man said in a monotone.

"Status?" asked a woman in a deep voice.

"The world was destroyed. There were no survivors aside from the target, but I don't know where the portal took her," the man added.

"Very well. Continue the search. Make sure not to fail this time, Zane," the woman stated coldly to the man, Zane, before he once again disappeared inside a dark portal.

"Things just got more interesting. I didn't think that a weak girl like _her_ would be one of _THOSE_, but no matter. This only adds to my chance of winning," said the dark woman as she began chuckle to herself, seeing a victory in the near future.

* * *

**Well? Was it better? WORSE? Please let me know about any questions you have so far. OH! And can anyone guess who it was that picked Miyu up? Or where she woke up at? Anyone who guesses correctly gets a virtual cookie! Don't forget that review either! .(points down below) I do take annonymous reviews in case you didn't read it on my profile. See you next chapter! JA MATA NE!**


	3. It Begins Again

**Riku: Well, that was interesting. Did you decide to make Miyu a phsycic?**

**Me: Yeah, fat chance. Like hell I would make any characters a phsycic. they're too difficult **

**to write about. I've already tried once**

**Miyu: But my dream, it was exactly the same as what happened. So wouldn't that mean **

**I'm able to see the future?**

**Me: Nice try you two, but no matter what you say to me, I refuse to give anything out ahead of time. I know, I know. I said that I planned nothing, but this fiction showed up in my dream last night, so I'm deciding to use some of what happened in that this chapter.**

**Riku & Miyu: HUH?!**

**Me: Can you both just say the disclaimer now? I'm tired of having my muse(s) refuse.**

**Riku: Alright, fine. Nobody-XV doesn't own me, Sora, Kairi, or any of the other KH ****characters.**

**Miyu: But she does own me, Zane, the 'woman', the plot, and all the other OC's.**

**Me: Good job, you two. Now I'm going to go to bed. It's four in the morning on a Saturday, so I shouldn't be awake right now. Have fun watching the story unravel along with everyone else.**

* * *

CHAPTER 3**:** It Begins Again

_I remember black sky's, with lightning all around me._

The last thing I remember clearly was a dark storm, and pain. Not of the physical kind, but the pain of watching my friends die right in front of my eyes

_I remembered each flash, as time began to blur._

Time slowed down in my mind as I, myself, was being surrounded by cold darkness. My eyes were barely kept open through the whole ordeal.

_Like a startling sign, that fate had finally found me._

After spying a man in white, I found myself on something soft, like sand. Then someone came and asked me if I was alright.

_And your voice was all I heard, that I get what I deserve._

And before blacking out for the last time, I remember something silver falling onto my face

* * *

"Who do you think she is?"

"I honestly couldn't tell you. I found her laying face down on the beach near the water. She's lucky I was running late, otherwise the tide might have carried her out and she would have drowned."

"Well, well. It looks like Riku here is proud of himself for doing something heroic, don't you think so Kairi?"

This dream was strange. Why were there a bunch of voices I didn't recognize in it?

"Shut up Roxas. You've never done anything heroic yourself. Everything was done by Sora."

"That isn't very nice to say."

"And besides, Roxas and Sora, though they are separate now, are still very much one in the same."

These people were certainly strange, but one of them sounds familiar for some reason. I wonder why?

"What happened?" Miyu finally was able to whisper to the mysterious people surrounding her.

"Wow, so you decided to wake up, huh?" asked the voice that sounded vaguely familiar.

"Why do I feel like I've heard your voice before?" Miyu asked aloud.

"We should get introductions out of the way before answering each others questions," a girl answered. She looked to be a little taller than Miyu was. About five feet six inches. She also had platinum blond hair covering one of her shoulders, light colored skin, and beautiful Indigo eyes. "My name is Namine."

"I'm Sora," said a boy with spiky brown hair, blue eyes, and a goofy grin on his face.

"Kairi," a red-haired girl with the same eyes as Namine replied.

"I'm Roxas," a boy with spiky blond hair and blue eyes to match Sora's responded. "And the idiot over there is Riku."

"I'd rather have a low IQ than none at all, like a certain Nobody we all know," Riku claimed. He was almost as pale as I was, but he had Aquamarine eyes, and long silver hair. His was the voice that sounded like I knew it from somewhere. But I did remember seeing silver, so was he-?

"You're the one who brought me here?" Miyu guessed.

"And I thought that you didn't realize what was going on. Yeah I found you on the beach not too far from here," Riku stated for what was probably not the first time.

"Where is here,exactly?" Miyu continued to ask the five teens in front of her.

"We're on Destiny Islands. This is our play island that we've all gone to since we were little," Kairi.

Roxas "Do you mind if we ask you a few questions of our own?" he asked politely.

"Like what?"

"What's your name?" Sora asked enthusiastically.

"He he. Right, sorry. My name is Miyu Kazuki," Miyusaid with a hint of shyness and embarrassment in her voice.

"Why don't you tell us why you were on the beach like that with an injured arm?" Kairi pressed, trying to find out more about me.

"Well, I don't know where to begin," I said lamely in an attempt to avoid telling what all I knew.

"You could start from the beginning?" supplied Sora.

"Alright. I came from a place called Lacey, where it's always raining. That's probably why no one noticed that it was unusually cold for the summer time. On my way too school this morning, I felt like my friend and I were being watched. After we got to school, the feeling still didn't go away, so I was acting kinda paranoid. When the bell rang and we , my friend Selena and I, made it to our homeroom, I felt a small Earthquake, but none of them seemed to notice until it increased in magnitude. The power went out and the temperature dropped to below freezing, which wasn't normal for that time of year. Out of nowhere, there was a yellow glow, and the power came back on to show some kind of 3D shadow with two antennae. It attacked the person closest to it, which was Selena. A glowing pink jewel came out of her chest, and she disappeared. More and more of those creatures came and I ran out the door trying to escape, but I ran inside of something like a black whole and got really tired. Before it swallowed me completely, I saw a man in a white robe walking towards me. That's all that happened until Riku found me on the beach," Miyufinished with fresh tears running down the sides of her face.

"Heartless," they all five growled in unison ,aside from Riku who snarled. "Your world is gone now," he finished with obvious displeasure in his voice as he spoke.

"I know," I stated, positive of my answer. When Miyugot nothing but confused stares, she continued with"I don't know how long ago it happened, but I had a dream that matched up with the day exactly."

"The worlds are being destroyed again. That's probably why The King wrote us that letter a few days ago," supplied Sora with a small frown on his face. "I wonder if she's the one he mentioned?"

"Probably. The Portals a world creates only brings out the ones with keys. We're perfect examples of that," said Riku.

"By 'key,' do you mean like a house key?" Miyu asked, completely confused by his statement.

"No, I mean-" there was a bright flash of light as Way to the Dawn appeared in Riku's hand. "A Keyblade."

* * *

"Reporting in," Zane stated in his usual monotonous voice.

"Status?" the woman asked.

"There is no sign of the girl in Agrabah, Olympus Colosseum, or Port Royal," answered Zane.

"Find her. We NEED that power of hers," the woman growled, fiercely and and deadly.

"Yes, Ma'am," was all he said before continuing his search.

* * *

**Man, that took forever. Just for some clarification, not all of this chapter was spoken in third person. Whenever it said "I said," or "Why me?" or something like that, it was from Miyu's point of view. And for those of you reviewing, if you have any idea's for a name to give the woman who only shows up at the end of chapters so far, let me know. I have no clue what I'm gonna call her. I'll try and update again as soon as possible, but I'm sick and barely managed this update. OH! The words int th beginning that are italicized belong to Lincin Park. I was listening to New Divide, typed the words by mistake, and decided to leave them because they worked. See you all in the next installment! Until then- JA MATA NE!**


	4. Discovery

**Well, I've finally decided to update. I got into this story, and want to write more for it, so I decided to cut the number of necessary reviews in half. I want to thank _Of Naught _and_ Sorafan14_ for reviewing. I also want to thank _Zamaya_ for giving me review number 5_._ Just remember that no reviews equals no new chapters. ENJOY!**

**Me:I'm Back!!**

**Sora: Do I get to say the disclaimer this time?**

**Me: I dunno.**

**Kairi: Just let him do it. He won't stop whining until you do.**

**Me: Wow Kairi. I didn't think that you would be annoyed with anything Sora did.**

**Kairi: (blushes) Shut up.**

**Me: I'll let it go... for now. Sora, go ahead and say it.**

**Sora: SWEET! Nobody-XV Doesn't own Kingdom Hearts, any of the characters, plot-lines, weapons, or anything else aside from her own creations.**

**Me: I hope you enjoy the story! n_n**

* * *

CHAPTER 4: Discovery

Miyu was still. What was it? That- That THING! It was black and red and looked like it had a wing coming off of the tip, but that isn't what scared her. What scared her was the fact that the friggin thing came out of nowhere! Riku said it was a, a what, Keyblade? But what was a Keyblade?

"What is THAT?!" Miyu squeaked in fear. No matter what they all called it, it looked like a sword to her.

"Like Riku said, a Keyblade," Sora answered while pulling out his Kingdom Key. Miyu was completely frozen in place as two more showed up in the hands of Roxas and Kairi. What were they going to DO?!

"Sta- Stay away!" Miyu stammered. As she regained control of her body, she slowly made her way toward the closed door. Hopefully, it would lead her outside. What else could she do? There were four sword-like objects in the hands of total strangers standing not even five feet away.

With four simultaneous bright flashes of light, the 'Keys' were gone. Everyone was puzzled at Miyu's reaction. No one had ever been so negative or hesitant of the Keyblades unless they were an enemy. Did that make her an enemy? The wielders weren't quite sure what to expect from her.

"You don't need to worry," said Kairi sweetly. "We won't hurt you."

"Yeah, and why do you look so freaked out?" Sora asked.

"Gee, don't you think that it could have SOMETHING to do with four sharp, giant keys popping up out of nowhere?!" Miyu gasped, still panicked.

"That was my guess, but Riku, why do you think she has one?" Roxas asked.

"It's just, when Destiny Islands were destroyed, the three of us were the only ones who made it off without being turned into heartless. And now all three of us, plus you, are able to summon Keyblades. Don't you all find it strange?" Riku asked.

Still a little confused, but understanding the reasons behind the assupmtion, Roxas nodded his head slowly. "Yeah, that does seem a bit strange."

"Or it could be the worlds way of telling people that they're needed somewhere else at the moment?" Kairi pitched in, going along with Riku and Roxas's theory.

"Are you saying that my entire world was destroyed and all my friends were killed just so I could come here?" Miyu asked softly, on the verge of tears once again.

"Pretty much," Sora stated casually, albeit sadly at her great loss. No one noticed that Namine was even more quiet than usual. That is, no one aside from Roxas took notice of it.

"Is something wrong, Namine?" Roxas asked the Blond girl sitting with her head down in the back of the room.

"We- well... I- I think that... I think that I know why her world was destroyed, and why she woke up here instead of in Traverse town," Namine whispered.

* * *

"Is there any sign of where the girl could have wound up?" asked the woman shrouded in black robes.

"I'm sorry, Ma'am. Zane has yet to report any- OH!" another woman, this one wearing white robes like Zane, answered.

"I have news of the girls whereabouts," he announced quickly. "She is in Destiny Islands. I also have some very bad news."

"What is it?" a third woman asked of him.

"One of the bearers found her before I could, and as I stand now, had I fought him, I wouldn't be standing here right now to tell about it," Zane continued back in his usual monotone.

"This is a rather unfortunate development, but it could also work in our favor," said the woman who, supposedly, was their leader.

"Xminjas," the woman demanded of the girl in white robes. "Why don't you go pay the kids a visit they won't soon forget. Go ahead and make a deal with them if you can, bargain for the newest addition to their little team of 'junior' heroes," the woman finished before she, herself, disappeared inside of a dark portal.

"Of course,_ Ma'am,"_hissed Xminjas after her boss left the vicinity. Opening a portal for her, Zane pushed the recruit through and onto the beautiful beaches of Destiny Islands.

* * *

Everyone was staring at Namine like she'd lost her mind. Did she honestly believe Miyu was that important?

"What?" Miyu asked, not comprehending the older girls words.

"It's just like I said. We are probably about to face another new enemy, one that only you have the power to stop, Miyu," Namine repeated.

"Why?" Miyu whispered. Why her? What made HER so special that everyone she knew and cared about, and even those she didn't, had to die? "Why me? Why my home? Why did all my friends have to die? Why did my father have to disappear? He may not have taken care of me like he was supposed to, but that doesn't mean that he deserved to die! NO ONE SHOULD DIE FOR A CAUSE!" Miyu screamed in near hysterics. "Why?" she continued to sob.

"I don't know why, Miyu. All I know is that there is a great darkness still threatening all the worlds," Namine said to the girl. "But," she added. "If we accomplish our task, your world, and any others that may have already been lost, will be restored. Just look at this one," Namine gestured around her. "It fell to darkness once, too. But Sora and Riku managed to return it and many others back to how they were. There is still hope," finished a smiling Namine.

"Umm... Namine?" Miyu asked while her tears slowed to a standstill. She still wasn't sure of peoples names.

"Yes?" She prodded.

"Thank you. I think that he-" Miyu started before she stopped abruptly, whipping her head to the side to stare out an open window. "What was that?" she said, her previous sentence already forgotten.

"What was what?" Riku asked skeptically. "I didn't-" he was about to say, before his head turned in the very same direction. Out towards the main island, screams were sounding. What was going on over there?

"What was that?" Sora asked after finally being able to hear to commotion across the water.

"Let's go find out!" Riku shouted as he sprinted out the door and towards the docks, with Sora, Kairi, Roxas, Namine, and Miyu all in tow.

After rowing for ten minutes (**A/n Who ever heard of a motor boat?**) the six arrived at the shore, only to find disaster.

"I'm only guessing, but I don't think that your houses are usually on fire," Miyu whispered to the group of shocked islanders in front of her.

"Indeed they aren't!" shouted a voice unfamiliar to all the new arrivals. "But that is why this," the person shrouded in white gestured to the burning village, "is fun to do."

"Who are you?" Kairi demanded of the adversary. "And why are you destroying our home?" she continued with flames behind her indigo eyes. Anyone could tell just how angry Kairi was with the situation.

The person pulled down her white hood to reveal light blond hair, dark skin, and emotionless, dark brown-almost black-eyes. "My name is Xminjas, and I'm sure you are familiar with Nobody's, considering there are two within the small group of yours," Xminjas finished, a smirk on her face. "As enjoyable as it is to mess with you all," she continued, looking at the shocked face everyone wore. "I have a job to do. I'm here for the girl. Miyu, was it?"

"What do you want with me?" Miyu asked, confused but suspecting it had something to do with what Namine said earlier.

"..." The enemy said nothing, but a strange look crossed her face before she managed to compose herself. "Do you not know of the immense power you hold? Interesting," she said. Then she disappeared for an instant, reappearing in from of miyu with a hammer drawn. "I can tell you won't come willingly, so I'll just knock you out and be on my merry way!" yelled the Nobody as she began her strike on the much younger girl.

"AAAAH!" Miyu screamed at the top of her lungs, throwing her hands up in an attempt to protect her head from serious injury.

"Miyu!" Riku shouted at the girl.

**FLASH!!!**

"What?!" Xminjas yelled in fright. After Opening a dark portal and stepping into it, she said "This isn't the last you all will see of me, OR of my comrades!" With that said, the portal vanished. No one payed the threat any attention, as it was all on Miyu, and the Keyblade she held in her left hand.

* * *

"Forgive me, Ma'am. I've failed. Her power is growing every second and I was strong enough," Xminjas said, just before collapsing on the ground in front of her boss.

"It seems that we need to move swiftly, or we will need a change in strategy. ZANE!" yelled the woman in black.

"Yes?" her right-hand-man answered.

"Your turn," The leader said.

* * *

**This chapter was irritating. Sorry if I got their personalities wrong, but I don't think I'm all that great at characterizations. And with Namine, did anyone else notice that in the games, she always knew more than she should? Please R & R! See you all next chapter! JA MATA NE!**


	5. An Unexpected Threat On The Horizon

**Sorry for the cliff-hangers at the end of the chapters, but I need some way for people to keep reading. Originally, the last chapter was much, much longer, but I don't like writing chapters with over twenty thousand words in them, so I decided to break it up into lots of little chapters! I'm gonna try to update as often as possible, but I can't when I'm at my mom's house, so I can't update again until Tuesday night. Sorry for that.**

**Riku: I thought so...**

**Me: Huh?**

**Riku: I thought that Miyu would have a Keyblade.**

**Miyu: It's very, very sad when a complete stranger knows more about you than you, isn't it?**

**Me: Yep! BUT, it's a good thing that you don't know what's going on. It'll make you look that much better when you're on top!**

**Roxas: Looks like there's gonna be some competition, eh Riku?**

**Riku:... Yeah, I guess. I hate to admit it, but -XV scares me with these little twists. They are completely random sometimes and throw me completely off.**

**Sora: WOW! RIKU just admitted to ROXAS that he was scared! That's shocking.**

**Riku: Shut up Sora! (smacks him in the back of the head)**

**Sora: What was that for?!**

**Riku: If you don't know, then maybe I should hit you again.**

**Sora: OW!**

**Miyu: While those two are busy fighting, Roxas and I will say the disclaimer.**

**Roxas: If Nobody-XV owned Kingdom Hearts and all of it's characters, I wouldn't have fused with Sora, Namine wouldn't be with Kairi, there would have been more answers than questions, and Birth by Sleep would already be out in America. SHE. OWNS. NOTHING.**

**Miyu: Aside from this new plot, her OC's, and other things that no one knows about yet.**

**Me: TO THE STORY!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

Chapter 5: An Unexpected threat On the Horizon

It was now Miyu's first night away from her never changing home of Lacey, and on the once beautiful world of Destiny Islands. The small play island she arrived on just earlier that day was the same, but that could not be said for there main island home. Burned buildings, giant and unnatural craters in the ground, and bodies of innocent people lying around limply, unmoving.

"I'm so, so sorry. More sorry than I can ever tell you. It's my fault that Xminjas came here, and it's my fault that your home is-" Miyu was STILL apologising. It's not her fault. She didn't know what was going on.

"Stop," Kairi whispered. "Just stop blaming yourself. If you hadn't summoned a Keyblade, she would still be here, and we may not be."

"I don't know about that, Kairi. If I never came here in the first place, then she wouldn't have had a reason to-" and still, Miyu continued to blame herself for the partial destruction of the islands. Riku had heard just about enough.

"Shut up, now!" Riku snapped at the fifteen year old girl sobbing in front of him. "You didn't know what was going on, none of us did. That doesn't make it our fault. It's Xminjas's fault for attacking needlessly. Stop beating yourself up. It won't help," he finished, looking out the window of the shack so as to stare at the destruction and carnage across the tiny sea.

"..."

His words were greeted by silence as Miyu thought. It... WASN'T, her fault? How could they all see it any other way? The islands were safe until she came to them. The very same day she awoke there, chaos met them head on. How could that not be her fault?! Maybe... it actually wasn't. Miyu didn't know why the woman in white robes was after her, and her so called 'power' if she even had one, so why blame herself for something she had no control over? Deciding to stay with these positive thoughts, she said "Thanks Riku, everyone."

Sora chose that very moment to walk through the door, with a smile on his dirty, soot covered face, with Roxas and Namine in tow. It looked like good news based off the expressions on their faces.

"We have great news!" Namine said with relief written all over her face.

"Everyone survived the attack. I mean it, everyone. There were some serious injuries, but, it's great that everyone's alive," Roxas finished, looking like a child on their birthday with the grin that was plastered on his face.

"I was really worried there for a while, too!" Sora nearly shouted, a grin different from Roxas's, but just as big, on his own face.

"That's good to hear. After we help with the clean-up tomorrow, we should head to Disney Castle, though. So we can meet with Mickey and decide on a course of action. We can't let this group keep running around if this is all they're going to do," Riku said, getting to the point immediately.

"I, um-I think that's a good idea," Miyu stuttered quietly. "But will the others all be okay, with all of you gone? What if Xminjas decides to come back while we're all gone? Then what?" Miyu asked pessimistically.

"You shouldn't worry, Miyu. The people of this island are strong hearted. They won't let someone continuously destroy their home and way of life," Namime answered reassuringly.

"And, one more thing," Miyu mumbled, just loud enough for Kairi, who was closest to her, to hear. "You all look like you've fought a lot of battles before, and I was wondering if..." Miyu trailed, not quite sure where she was going with this.

"Yes?" Sora pressed, trying to get Miyu to finish.

"Will you all teach me how to fight? I don't like being useless, and if it's me that they're after, I'll need a way to protect myself when I'm alone," Miyu stated, one-hundred percent sure that was what she wanted.

What could the group of friends say to that. Sure, they had been in plenty of battles - except Namine - but were they willing to do that to another kid? No one knew how they should answer that question. Then, Kairi spoke for the whole group.

"I don't see why not. Besides, I know what it feels like to be useless. You shouldn't have to feel that way, too. Riku can train you," Kairi said while glaring daggers at Riku, hoping that he wouldn't refuse.

"Why do I have to do it?" he asked, clearly annoyed.

"Because," Kairi began, a smile creeping onto her face. She won this battle. "Sora is to reckless, Roxas wields two Keyblades and has too different of a style, while I'm just learning how myself," she finished, the grin fully formed.

"Fine. When everyone else is cleaning up the town, we'll meet on the shore to start you training," Riku groaned. He didn't want to do it. Sora would probably be a better teacher, despite how reckless he was.

"Thank you so much Riku. I'll work hard, I promise," Miyu said, with a genuine look of happiness on her face for the first time since before her home was destroyed. "I'll fight with everything I have. My friends deaths WON'T be in vein," she added silently to herself.

* * *

Zane arrived on a peaceful looking portion of Destiny Islands around midnight. It was pitch black, aside from a dim glow coming from a shack not too far away. Knowing what it was, he backed away before someone sensed his presence. It was his turn to fight, but he wanted a challenge from the girl. This is where he plays something called the waiting game. 'I wonder how long I'll have to wait?" he mused to himself, turning and silently disappearing in the shadows.

* * *

It was early morning, and Miyu was the only one awake. She hadn't slept even a little, and it didn't effect her awareness at all. She was currently standing in front of the bent Paupu tree, watching the sunrise beautifully over the horizon. She wasn't thinking about anything in particular, but she was nervous. Today she would start training with Riku, and he didn't look like the kind of person to go easy, even in mock battles. Thinking of Riku, a memory popped into her head. One that wasn't hers.

_ "The door, has opened._"

_"What?"_

_"The door has opened Sora! Now we can go to the outside world!"_

_"What are you talking about? We've gotta find Kairi!"_

_"Kairi's coming with us! Once we step through, we might not be able to come back. We may never see our parents again. There's no turning back. This may be our only chance. We can't let fear stop us! I'm not afraid of the darkness!"_

_"RIKU!"_

_ Darkness took over the dream, swirling and suffocating, tearing apart anything and everything it touched._

"The door has opened..." Miyu whispered to herself. She was surprised when she got a reply.

"How do you know that?" Riku asked her hesitantly from behind. When did he wake up?

"I... don't know..." Miyu trailed. How did she know?

"Oh, well. Since you're up, we may as well start your training now," Riku said, shrugging off his suspicions and summoning his Way to the Dawn into his right hand.

"I don't know how to summon my weapon, Riku. I've only done it once, and it wasn't on purpose," the girl said with a slightly embarrassed look on her face, a blush showing on her snow coloured skin.

"Alright," Riku sighed. "Just, don't think about it. Feel the power in your heart, as sappy as it sounds, and bring the power out to your hand."

With all the concentration she was capable of, she felt something that she had never known was there before, pull in her heart. Focusing on that, she brought it into her right palm. With a flash of light, Miyu's very own Keyblade made it's appearance. It was strange, as far as Keyblades go. It's colours were silver, light purple, forest green,and crimson red. The handle was green, wrapping around Miyu's hand like a vine. The blades dominant colour was light purple, with silver teeth and a crimson outline. the blade itself was shaped like a katana. It suited her style perfectly.

"Wow..." was all Miyu could manage to say as she marvelled at her brand new blade.

"Now that you have your sword," Riku said, snapping Miyu out of her trance-like state. "Lets get started." With that said, Riku launched himself forward. Miyu got down into a crouch, prepared to block any strike that came her way.


	6. Let the Flames Begin

**WOW! Two chapters in one day! I decided to post this second chapter because, GUESS WHAT! I finally got 10 reviews! YAY!!! I'm (GASP ) REALLYREALLYHYPER!! I had too much sugar today and it's never healthy for someone who's naturally hyperactive! I wanna thank everyone for reading this story and supporting it, even IF you don't all review. I don't just take, I NEED, suggestions. I want the readers input to keep it interesting. TANK YOU!**

**Miyu: My very own Keyblade...**

**Me:YEPYEP! Aren't you glad I didn't make you a Mary Sue?**

**Miyu: Very much.**

**Xminjas: Heh, Mary Sue or not, you can't win the battles to come in the near future..**

**Miyu: What in the HELL are you doing here?!**

**Mystery woman: The same reason you're here, to give the disclaimer.**

**Sora: (Showing up out of nowhere and jumping on Nobody-XV with a look of shock) WHAT?!?!?! You stole my job!**

**Me: Don't look at ME Sora. I'm just as surprised as you are! You all aren't supposed to be here. You're the enemies!**

**Mystery Woman: Like you have any kind of control over me. You, as the author, shouldn't have given me so much power.**

**Me: NOOOOOOO!!!!**

**Xminjas: Nobody-XV Doesn't own the KH, FF, or Disney characters. She doesn't even own her most important OC's anymore. She also doesn't own Let the Flames Begin by Paramore.  
**

**Me: I repeat... NOOOOOOOO!!!!**

**Miyu: Go and rad the story so we can leave!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Let the Flames Begin

[Miyu POV]

I was DEFINITELY right about Riku. I don't think he knows the meaning of 'easy'. From dawn to dusk, we trained constantly. We battled and battled and battled until it hurt to even breathe. We were now in a Gummi ship called _The Highwind_, heading for a different world_._After we started this morning, Namine, Roxas and Kairi found us outside, going at full force. Well, Riku was. My full force was nothing but child's play for him. Even with unusually high senses, I could barely follow his movements, and didn't stand a chance at following his momentum. However, I did become exceptionally good at dodging, blocking, and occasionally parrying attacks of different varieties. So, what does that leave me with? That's right... a TERRIBLE offence. My Keyblade, though, felt like I had been holding it all my life. It fit so easily in my hand, the the grip felt almost, reversed, somehow. Oh, well. I can think about that later. We're almost at Disney Castle. I wonder what it's like there?

[Riku POV]

Miyu wasn't half bad. That's surprising. With how small she is and how scared she always appears to be, I never would have deemed her a fighter at heart. Her Keyblade is even more strange than she is. It was built differently than any other Keyblade I've come across. It was more like a normal sword with spikes on the end, not a key. It suited her fighting style just fine though. She is a defensive fighter, that much became obvious in the first thirty seconds. Especially when I couldn't land a single blow. Maybe she's naturally good at fighting? I don't know. She seemed scared of he own weapon. If she really wants to fight with everyone, then she can't be afraid of the violence or the thoughts of getting hurt. She'll get it eventually though. I know that much.

[Third Person]

The party of six teenagers arrived at Disney Castle in only a few short hours. The only ones in the group to have ever been in one before were Sora and Roxas, so it was a new experience for everyone else, Miyu more than anyone. Once the mighty castle came into view choruses of 'OOHs' and 'AAAHs' were heard throughout the entire craft. Sora landed the ship professionally in the hanger, only to be greeted by Chip and Dale.

"Howdy, fella's! Chip greeted cheerfully.

"What brings you here?" piped up Dale.

"We need to speak with The King. It's very important,"Riku told the two chipmunks blatantly.

"Alright! We'll let him know you're here!" Chip said happily.

The group made their way to the audience chamber that housed The Kings throne.

"Hey there fella's!" squeaked the mouse king, glad to see his friends. On his left right and sides, sat Donald and Goofy respectively, waving frantically at Sora. "What brings ya here?" Mickey asked politely.

Riku grabbed Miyu by the shoulders and pushed her towards the mouse. "Her," was all he said.

"Well, gawsh Riku. How come you came here to tell us you made a new friend?" Mickey asked, thoroughly confused by the action.

"Go ahead, Miyu. Show him," Sora encouraged from behind, the rest of the group also giving support.

Holding out her hand, her Keyblade showed in a flash of light. Miyu whispered it's name, Death's Shadow, and held it out for the king to examine.

"Another Keyblade?" Mickey asked, surprise etched on his tiny face. "How did you find her?" he continued.

"She found us," Kairi said simply.

"Huh?" Goofy asked, from Mickey's right side.

"My home was destroyed by the heartless, and the Nobody's. I think." Miyu said glumly.

"So you're the power Master Yen Sid told me about!" His Majesty exclaimed. Everyone was shocked. Power? What power?

"I'm sorry?" she asked. "What power?" she voiced for the entire group.

"My master, Yen Sid, informed me of a great and perilous battle in the near future. He said that the key to winning lied in an undiscovered power that lied dormant in a hidden world. The power her told me about was a power over other peoples souls. He said they could be purified, or completely torn to shreds and ripped from the body and heart. I didn't believe him, but..." he let the sentence hang when he noted the shocked and scared looks on everyone's face. Miyu had the power over peoples souls? how would that work? Everyone would have to wait a while longer for the answers, though. A dark and unrecognisable presence made itself known in that very room.

"Looks like I didn't have to wait that long after all," Zane snickered from across the room, by the large double doors.

* * *

**Please don't kill me for leaving it there. I was told to get off the computer at eleven, and I'm already running late. DON"T KILL ME! I'll update as soon as I can get to a computer. Sorry, I also didn't have time to use the song, but i still don't own it! Until next time, JA MATA NE!**


	7. A Battles Sacrifice

**I GOT ACCESS TO A COMPUTER! YAY!!! It's also almost my fifteenth birthday! (On my profile it says I'm already fifteen, but I rounded up) I'm so excited! I hope that I may not have to run away from all the angry fans at the end of this chapter. Please R&R. ENJOY!**

**Nobody-XV~ Do you honestly believe I own any of this? If it DID belong to me, I wouldn't be wasting my time on the computer. Don't make me admit to anything else. I'M SAD ENOUGH! T_T**

* * *

CHAPTER 7: A Battle's Sacrifice

"It looks like I didn't have to wait that long after all," Zane snickered from across the room by the giant double doors.

"Who are you?!" Mickey shouted in surprise. His aura was dark, so how could he be physically in the castle? Did something happen to the corner stone? "How did you get in here?!" he continued.

"Looks like the little mouse is surprised. You shouldn't be. After all, this isn't the first time that darkness has invaded your precious kingdom," Zane taunted the mouse king, slowly making his way across the long room and the group of nine.

"NO!" Miyu screamed. This was... "You can't be... THERE'S NO WAY YOU'RE HIM!" Miyu shouted.

"Why, little Miyu, are you in denial that you're own-"

"Just SHUT UP!" screeched the youngest of the group. She charged at Zane, Keyblade held out so she could attack. There was a burning determination in her turquoise eyes. That same fire seemed to wrap itself around her weapon, as a large, light blue flame engulfed it. Zane's own expression was comical. His eyes looked as though they would fall from their sockets, they were so wide. Still Miyu lunged, no hesitance, no fear. She struck with all her power in that first attack, and it was so unexpected that the man in white robes hadn't a hope of coming back from it unscathed.

"GAH!" he groaned in agony, as Death's Shadow punctured his stomach, halfway through. The attack didn't stop there, however. Miyu was too lost in her misery to stop at that. Her blade continued to pierce the mans body, nearly all the way through now. Blue flames gushed out from the sword and his wounds were made that much worse with the burns. A horizontal slice out of his side finished the thrust, and Miyu jumped back to wait, to see what HE would do in retaliation. The action wasn't needed. As soon as Death's Shadow left his body, the man faded into a dark portal he managed to create for himself on the spot.

All bystanders were in total shock. How did she do that? What were those flames? Where did that energy come from? But the question everyone wanted to know was "Who was that man?"

"That damned bastard!" Miyu broke the silence with. "I don't mean to curse, but to show up here out of NOWHERE! He... Why was it him?" the fifteen year old began to cry, falling onto her hands and knees, Keyblade disappearing from sight.

"Miyu," Namine whispered, walking up to the emotional wreck of a girl. "Who was he, and how do you know him?"

"That man... He was at my school when it was destroyed. I saw him when the portal took me. Remember? The man in white. I think that he's the one who called the heartless there."

"But from what you said," Riku started, also walking forward to the scene. "You didn't really get a good look at the man, so why did you talk like you've known him for years?" he asked. Now everyone made the long trek forward to the doors.

"Because I do. I saw him at my school, yes, but that isn't where I know him from. That man, he's... He's my father." The room became silent.

* * *

Appearing in front of her out of a dark portal, was a fatally injured Zane.

"Please, forgive me," he murmured. "She was... too.. Strong," He told. Then he proceeded to pass out in front of one of his comrades, in a pool of his own blood.

"Heh, and she said the girl wouldn't stand a chance against you. How... Pathetic," the woman sneered.

"Lexelb, Our leader wishes for you to heal him," Xminjas told the new woman. "Apparently, he is still useful and can't die just yet."

"Very well," Lexelb sighed. Healing his wounds took longer than it should have. Why? Not caring enough to bother asking aloud, Lexelb walk away, leaving the man to his own devices.

* * *

!!!

"WHAT?!" everyone in the room shouted in unison. That man was her dad? How was that even possible?

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. This was the first time I've seen him in a year. I had no idea THIS is why he was 'traveling.'" said the girl, crumpling on the white floor of the audience chamber.

"You haven't seen your own father in over a year? Why didn't you realize something was wrong with him when one day he didn't come home?" Roxas asked. It was about time Miyu told the WHOLE story.

"Well..." Miyu began, sighing. "When I was seven, my mom died of a disease. Her doctors still don't know what was wrong with her. My dad was really upset afterwards, and he started leaving the house more frequently. I was always alone in the house, and one day, when I was about nine, he came back and said he was leaving on a business trip in order to do research. He told me one of the neighbors who lived near by would check on me every now and then, and that I should behave while he was away. I was a little too obedient, so I accepted that he going to be gone. When I asked him when he would come back, that... That-that traitor just turned and walked away without answering my question. Aside from the annual phone call, he made NO effort to contact me, that is, until last year. I was glad to see that he was alright, but somehow, I knew that something inside of him had changed while he was gone. That scared me, so I avoided him for the entire two days he was home. After that, he left and i hadn't heard from him since, and now I know why!" Miyu growled, angered by her idiotic 'father'.

"..."

Not a single being in the room could respond to what they had just heard. A seven year old girl whose mother just died, was left alone four to take care of herself four eight years. How COULD they respond to that. And what was worse, the girls father was now an enemy, one she may have just killed.

"Well, what do we do now?" Miyu asked, eyes blood shot, cheeks red and puffy from crying for who knows how long. "There's one enemy down and... Well, we don't know how many more to go. We should start planning to avoid being taken by surprise again. It may not work out as well as it did this time. What's the plan?" Miyu said, in a monotone that was completely foreign to her ears.

"She's right," Sora said after another short while. "We need to stop the rest of them," he declared, confidence in his tone.

"But the question now is, who's 'them?'" Kairi asked wisely. Unfortunately, no one could answer the question. Roxas spoke up, trying to the best of his ability, give a good enough solution.

"We should start with Xminjas. We've already fought and beaten her once, and we can do it again. Then we can get some information out of her," he finished.

"That's a good idea!" Mickey said in his falsetto voice. "We need to know more about who we're up against if we want to win! I'll go see Master Yen Sid again and see what else he knows about this situation."

"Wait, Your Majesty!" Danald quacked. "We're coming with you this time!" he declared, obviously angered by the fact that the king wanted to travel on his own again.

"But Donald-" he began, before he was cut off by a new arrival.

"Mickey, you should take Donald and Goofy with you," agreed Queen Minnie from the other side of the hall. "They spent two years looking for you, after all."

"Hehe, you're right. It would be awfully rude not to take them with me after all they went through," Mickey gave up.

"We still need a solid plan before anyone leaves. And we should also have a way to communicate with each other when we're not on the ships," Miyu said, slightly annoyed with the 'king.'

"You really like to plan ahead, don't you?" Sora accused Miyu out of nowhere.

"Normally, I don't jump blindly into situations that could get me killed. I like to know what is going on around me, thank you very much. Now I get why Kairi called you reckless yesterday," Miyu finished with a small, nearly invisible, smile.

"Yep! He's a lazy bum, too!" Kairi chirped.

"But, uh, Miyu. Aren't you sad about your father turning out like that?" Goofy asked.

A dark look crossed her face briefly before she answered. "I hardly considered him a father, he was just another face in the crowd to me anymore. I lost him when my mom died. After the battle, I realize that now," Miyu answered solemnly before exiting the room and heading back the way they came and to the Gummi Hanger.

"She IS right, though," Riku stated. "We need to know the situation before we jump into battle. Knowing the enemy helps, so we should think a little before splitting up again," he finished before following after her.

* * *

"How is Zane's recovery coming along?" yet another white robed female asked Lexelb.

"The wounds that were inflicted her burning him at the same time, making it harder to heal them, making the rehabilitation slower than normal, and extremely painful. Is that the answer you were looking for, Laciex?" Lexelb demanded of the other Nobody standing behind her in the poorly lit room.

"Yes. It is the EXACT answer I was looking for," she smiled coyly. " If I'm going to be the next one sent out to fight that girl of his, I want to know how much damage she can do. It's only a smart thing to do," the Nobody continued to ramble, not realizing the Lexelb didn't care.

"Well, more power to you," she replied dully. "Now leave me in peace. I don't need to listen to you now."

"Fine, I will. But remember that sooner or later, you'll have to fight them, too. May as well go in prepared," Laciex responded, walking out the door into the tunnel. "This war keeps getting better and better."

* * *

**This chapter was fun to write. Just don't be angry with me. It was the first battle scene I've ever written before, and I want to make them short until I can get a feel for how they should be typed. Can anyone guess who all these Nobody's originals are? I'm trying my best to stick with the pattern the organization made, but it's really difficult to do. Whoever can guess all three of them gets to own one of the characters of their choosing for a day! Also, please let me know if there is anything I can do to improve this story (apart from grammar, I'M WORKING ON IT!) because I want it to be awesome! And if you visit my profile, don't forget to vote in my poll. The future of the story depends on your votes. Thanks for sticking with me this far it means a lot. Do me one more favor and leave a 123 in your review, just so I know who reads the authors notes. Until next chapter- JA MATA NE!**


	8. A New Experiance

**Well, I hate to say this, but... I'm officially stopping this story after this chapter. Not enough people are reading and reviewing. I might continue if I get twenty reviews, but I don't think that's going to happen anytime soon, sooo... PLEASE ENJOY THE LAST CHAPTER!**

**Namine: How could this be your last chapter, -XV?!**

**Me: Because not enough people are taking an interest in this story so far! I won't write if people aren't going to read it!**

**Miyu: But if you don't, I won't have anyone to use me in their stories and I'll die!**

**Riku: Are you going to let your creations die just because you're stubborn?**

**Me: If I didn't know any better Riku, I would think that you have some feelings for miss Miyu standing right there.**

**Miyu: (Blushes and pretends to not pay any attention) I don't wanna die.**

**Sora: RIKU! Are you blushing?!**

**Riku: Not, I'm not. And shouldn't you be asking for Nobody-XV to keep writing so you can give another disclaimer?**

**Sora: RIGHT! '!!!!**

**Me: I will keep writing, but I have to get a satisfactory amount of reviews first. You can always do the disclaimer for THIS chapter, though.**

**Sora: I WILL! Nobody-XV doesn't own anything from any of the kingdom hearts games. All she owns are her OC's, their weapons, and her plot-ish- thing, that seems to be going nowhere.**

**Me: That was an excellent final disclaimer,Sora.**

**Sora:NOOOOOOOO!**

**Me: Time to read my final chapter... (SIGH!)**

* * *

CHAPTER 8: A New Experience

In The Gummi Hanger~

[Miyu POV]

What am I going to do now? I decided that we need a solid plan, but I've never done anything like this before, and they have. But Sora doesn't seem to plan things ahead and is only lucky that he's not dead yet. Riku acts like he works alone mostly, same with the king. Kairi and Namine haven't traveled like this before, and Roxas wasn't whole. And Donald and Goofy don't seem to be all that bright. So what do we do now?

"I think you're right Miyu. Planning ahead is a smart thing to do. We don't have that much information on who we're up against, and charging at them head on is suicide," Riku's voice came from behind me. He agreed? But I thought he liked to 'work alone?'

"You agree with me? I didn't think that anyone would," I said quietly.

"It's not that we thought the idea was bad. It's nothing like that," came Kairi's voice from the same direction as Riku's. "It's just that, we all have different ways of doing things like this, and some of us haven't done it at ALL before," she continued.

"The only world traveling I've done is when I was fused with Sora and when I was in the organization, but I don't remember either every well," Roxas said.

"So, we'll give your way a try and see how well it works for everyone!" King Mickey decided.

"O...Kay?" I said slowly, unsure of what exactly the plan should be. "Um, I think that we should investigate the different worlds, y'know? Find out if anyone has any information on this new 'threat.' We could split into groups of two and one group of three, then each group can travel to a different world. After getting all the information we can there, we can all meet back here," I finished. Did that seem like a decent enough plan to start us out with?

"That sounds good to me! How about everyone else?" Mickey asked the group.

"That sounds fine, but how do we decide who goes with who?" Sora asked.

"Hmmm. Kairi! Why don't you decide?" Mickey asked the red-haired girl standing near him.

"Okay!" she agreed happily. "I'll go with Sora, Namine with Roxas. You, Donald and Goofy can be our trio. So that leaves Riku and Miyu." Kairi finished quickly. Why do I feel like she already had the pairings figured out ahead of time?

"Why did you choose to pair us that way?" I asked. Was I seriously going to be stuck with Riku?

"I paired Roxas with Namine because he has two Keyblades and can fight twice as hard," Kairi started answering the question. "I matched His Majesty, Donald and Goofy so that they won't be worried about each other anymore. I put myself and Sora together because, otherwise, BOTH of us would be worried. That left me with you and Riku, and besides. He still needs to train you," she finished, glancing at Riku with a sly smile on her lips.

"Alright. Now we just need to decide who goes to what world... and how." I continued on with the plan.

"Do you think Namine and I can go to Twilight Town? It's been a long time, and even if it wasn't real, I still think of Hayner, Pence, and Olette as my friends," Roxas said, a sad smile forming.

"That should be fine. Just tell them you're friends with me and Kairi and they won't do anything!" Sora said. "I think Kairi and I should check up on Neverland. It's been a while since I've last seen Wendy, Peter, or the Lost Boys."

"Where do you think we should go, Your Majesty?" Goofy asked his tiny mouse king.

"I still believe we should pay a visit to Master Yen Sid," Mickey answered the dog/person.

"I don't know any other worlds apart from my own, Destiny Islands, and here, sooo..." I trailed, looking at Riku in hopes that he would have some sort of clue where we could go to.

"Why don't we go scout a new world. It wouldn't be a good plan for me to go to any worlds with a princess of heart in it anyway" Riku pitched the idea, looking somewhat ashamed.

"Is it because of what you did when you worked for Maleficent?" I asked.

"How do you know I worked for Maleficent? Wait- How do you know _about _Maleficent?" Riku asked me, the suspicious look from earlier that day returning.

"I don't know how I know. I guess I just... do," I said, confused by my own knowledge of his past. How DID I know that? I didn't even know who this Maleficent person was. That's just the name that came into my head.

"I'll also have to ask yen Sid about that power of your Miyu. None of know just what it's capable of," Mickey added in to his plan.

"Alright, so we all know what we're doing?" I asked the group for verification. When I got eight simultaneous nods, I added "Now how do we plan on getting there. As far as I'm aware, only Sora, Donald, and King Mickey can fly Gummi ships.

"I can still open up Dark Corridors,'" Namine said. "I can't do it directly here, though. I don't know how Miyu's father was able to manage it."

"So. then how are we supposed to travel... actually, never mind. I think I figured out a way," I said, My voice fading away as I ran farther from the gathering... and straight for the nearest ship.

"Miyu?" Kairi asked, wondering what I was doing exactly.

No one expected for the Gummi Ship I ran inside of to turn on and slowly, and ever so slightly, lift off the ground of the hanger. "These controls... They look familiar to me, but...?" I said quietly to myself. When did I learn how to pilot an air ship? I'd never even been on a plane, and I hadn't paid Sora any attention on the way here. This unexplainable knowledge thing was getting creepy, no matter how much it came in handy.

"How do you know how to pilot a Gummi ship? Did they have any on your home world?" Sora asked. It took him over a year to learn how to pilot one of those things, yet Miyu just got in and did it perfectly the first time.

"No, the closest thing to a Gummi Ship we had in Washington was an airplane, and I haven't even been to an airport, let alone inside of one," I told them after landing back in the same spot. "But at least now we don't have to worry about travelling!" I said with a smile.

"How do you know all of this. You know about my past, the Island's past, and now you can fly a Gummi Ship perfectly your second time ever SEEING one? I don't buy it," Riku said, glaring at me. Clearly, any trust he had in me was gone by this point.

" I already told you, I don't know how I know this stuff. I just kinda... do. It's creeping me out, but something in the back of my head tells me this stuff, like I've done it myself. This whole situation, though. It all seems familiar to me, like I've already done it once," I, once again, explained myself. How many times in two days would I be forced to do that? I swear, if they didn't start to trust me soon...

"It doesn't matter. She won't betray us to any of the enemies. I think we can trust her. And remember, I can tell if someones dark," Kairi stood up for me.

"Thanks for that Kairi. And as beautiful as this castle is, I think we should put this plan into action, now that we HAVE a plan," I told everyone, my eyes practically glowing with the determination I felt.

"Alright! As soon as you finish in your world, come back here to wait for the others!" Mickey ordered, before climbing into his personal Gummi Ship, The_ Royal Guardian _(**A/n I know, the name _SUCKS_**). Donald and Goofy clambered in after him, saying farewell to Sora as they did so. Sora and Kairi went directly to The _Highwind,_the one we arrived on. Riku and I found our way to the only other decent sized one, called The _Perilous Flight_. I Figured it was called that due to it's sleek design, obviously made for maneuverability. It also appeared to be equipped with the latest weaponry and shield technology. Chip and Dale had been working hard since the castle was last rid of the Heartless.

"Let's all leave at once, in case of anyone watching from the worlds orbit. Better safe than sorry!" I said into the transmission. Both the other occupied Gummi Ships rose off the ground as one, so I followed their example, and before I knew it, Riku and I were travelling through the Gummi Space, heading for our destination. It was a place called...

* * *

"Oh! I see that those people are smarter than they look. They all took off at once in order to try and shake off any pursuers. Very clever," Laciex praised from inside one of the heartless vessels she'd conjured. "Definitely interesting," she continued to muse. "Now. I'll just have to pick them off one by one. HIHIHIHI!" she giggled with false, almost sadistic laughter. "This will be fun." That was the last she spoke to herself as she began to follow one of the three ships.

* * *

**I beg of you all not to kill me! That whole rant in the top authors note was a joke. A JOKE! Of course I'm gonna keep writing for this story! It's way too much fun to stop it right there! I put up a new poll on my profile with a small list of different worlds for Riku and Miyu to visit together. I realize that not all of them are new to Kingdom Hearts, but Miyu is a beginner pilot and should be cut a little slack. If you want to read more on those two in this story anytime soon, you'll remember to visit and take part in the votes. Don't flame me for my awful sense of humor. I would like to take a brief moment and thank all my reviewers. So thank you _Shezu, Of Naught, Zamaya, _and _Sorafan14. _You guys are all awesome and thanks for the support.**

**One more thing. Congats to _Of Naught_ for guessing all three names! The answers were Jasmin(e), Belle, then finally Alice. YOU WIN THE PRIZE!**

**Shezu- Thanks for the info. I'll be sure to look into that when I visit the library next.**

**I hope I didn't make you all too angry at the beginning of the chapter. I needed something to drive people to read. I hope to see you all next chapter. Until then- JA MATA NE!**


	9. An Old Friend

**Again, I'm VERY _VERY_ sorry for lying to you all last chapter! It. Wasn't. My. Last. One! I will keep writing so long as I have at least one person who reads, (But please don't stop reading and reviewing) so you don't need to worry. Besides, I accomplished my goal. I got over 100 people to read the last chapter. Again, I want to thank all those people who take the time to give me feed back on my work. Thank you _SoulNinjas, Of Naught, Shezu, Zamaya, _and _Sorafan14_. You all are awesome! Thanks for the support!**

**Zane:...**

**Miyu: I'm glad that he isn't okay. That DAMNED BASTARD! He deserves worse than that.**

**Laciex: WOW! That's a little harsh isn't it? He IS still your father after all.**

**Miyu: And who are you?**

**Laciex: Whoops! I forgot that you don't know me yet.**

**Miyu:???**

**Me: Hey Laciex! Isn't that, umm... Isn't that your Somebody over there? Why don't you try to get your 'Heart' back?**

**Laciex: Really? She's there? WAIT! Where'd she go? GET BACK HERE WITH MY HEART!**

**Miyu: -XV, who was that?**

**Me: Um, isn't that Riku?**

**Miyu: Where?(runs off blushing bright red)**

**Riku: Why did you tell her I was over there?**

**Me: Because she got too... _Curious_.**

**Anexles: Well, that's Miyu for you. She may be one of the smartest people you'll meet, but she's still gullible like a three year old.**

**Riku: Who're you?**

**Me: Why aren't you all following my orders anymore? I thought I said-**

**Anexles: Don't you see -XV? You don't control us anymore. _SHE _is the most powerful here.**

**Me: I HAVEN'T EVEN INTRODUCED YOU YET! (Snaps fingers and Anexles disappears in a puff of blue smoke)**

**Riku: What did you just do?**

**Me: I temporarily sent her to and alternate dimension, away from any living creature. Now, before anymore surprise guests show up, will you say the disclaimer for me?**

**Riku: Fine. Nobody-XV doesn't own half of anything in this chapter. Not very many of her OC's show up, and she doesn't own Miyu anymore(right now). She doesn't own the Disney Co, Square Enix, any of their plots or products, etc, etc. The only thing she owns in this chapter include her ideas original to this story. Is that okay?**

**Me: PERFECT! Onto the story!**

* * *

CHAPTER 9: An Old Friend

_The Highwind~_

[Sora's POV]

"So Sora, what's Neverland like?" Kairi asked me once we took off.

"It's kinda hard to explain. Besides, it could have changed from how I remember it. I haven't been there in almost two years," I admitted, smiling sheepishly.

"Why not?" she asked.

"I was looking for Riku, and Donald and Goofy were looking for King Mickey. We didn't really have time to go back and revisit worlds that didn't need us," I told her honestly. It was true. The only worlds I went to recently were plagued by either the Organization or the Heartless. There are quite a few people I haven't been able to see in a long time.

"I bet you miss all your new friends, huh?" Kairi said, like she read my mind.

"Yep! But I'm not too worried about it. Plus, if we can find Tinkerbell, there's something you HAVE to see!" I told her excitedly. She knew about visiting Neverland when she didn't have her heart, and I even told her about me flying. I never did tell her what world it was in, and I was even right about her not believing that I actually flew. Now, I could show her.

"Okay! What do you want to show me?" she asked, a smile creeping onto her face.

"You'll have to wait and see," I said, my own smile growing more prominent.

"AWWW!" Kairi whined. All I could do was laugh as I turned back to look out the window, but then I saw-

"Kairi, sit tight! There's a ton of heartless ships out there!" I shouted unnecessarily at her. She did like I said while I prepared for battle.

* * *

_The Royal Guardian~_

[Mickey POV]

We were well on our way to pay Master Yen Sid another visit. Maybe now that we'd actually MET Miyu, he would do a little more to explain what was going on.

"Your Majesty, do you really think Master Yen Sid didn't tell you everything?" Goofy asked.

"Well, gawsh Goofy," I began. "It's hard to tell sometimes,, but I've gotta be persistent. It's important that we know as much as possible," I told both him and Donald.

"Hmph, phooey," Donald grumbled for some unknown reason.

"Garwsh, is something the matter Donald?" Goofy asked of his companion.

"Look at all the heartless ships! WHACK!" exclaimed the duck as a tremor rocked the the ship. They were under attack, and the shields energy was already quickly vanishing.

"Goofy, Take up the shields! Donald, Fire the weapons!" I ordered as I took control of the ship myself. With both in position, the battle began.

* * *

_The Perilous Flight~_

[Riku POV]

Miyu and I are on our way to a world that's new to the both of us. Well, every world is going to be new to Miyu. Speaking of... He stole a glance in the direction of the pilots seat. Miyu was there, flying us towards our destination. How did she know how to fly if she hadn't seen the controls before? How did she know about my past if no one told her and she wasn't there? She just kept getting more and more strange to me.

"Is there some reason why you keep staring at me Riku?" Miyu asked me from her chair, loooking slightly flushed. Why?

"How do you know all of this?" I asked her, getting straight to the point. "How do you know how to fly this thing? How do you know about the door? How do you know about my past?" I asked her, glaring. It was a little too suspicious.

"I'm sure I already said that I don't know how I know these things. I guess you could call it a sort of... I don't know. A sixth sense?" she proposed. A sixth sense?

"You've gotta be kidding me," I groaned in annoyance. She couldn't fool me. It was just to strange.

"I'm sorry. I can't answer your questions until I know what's going on. But you know what, Riku?" she asked me. When I was silent, she continued. "Before we started training this morning, when I said 'The door has opened?' I had.. I don't know what it was, but I saw a-a vision. I think. It was of you and Sora in the middle of a storm. You told Sora that the door had opened. He said that you two needed to find Kairi. You told him that she was going with, then you rambled on about how it was your only chance. Then... You said you weren't afraid of the darkness," she finished looking away from me.

How did she know all that? I KNOW she wasn't there. This was... I don't know, but somehow, I believe her. I don't think she's lying to me. "I believe you. About not knowing how you know these things. The only ones who were there at the time were me and Sora. Kairi, too, if you want to count her heart," I voiced out loud. Strange as it was, I didn't think she was an enemy. She didn't know those things via following us. This probably had something to do with her 'power.' We would have to wait for King Mickey to speak with Yen Sid to know for sure.

"Riku. Thank you for trusting me. It- it means a lot."

"..."

She was met with silence. "This feeling, it's-" she tried to say, noticing why Riku hadn't answered.

"They're here," I concluded, tensed. We were ready for a fight.

* * *

THREE HOURS EARLIER-

_Base~_

[POV Unknown]

"I want you to help Laciex. If she manages to find the girl, she won't win," the woman in black said.

"May I ask, why me?" I asked of her.

"It's seems only fair,"the woman answered. "After all she WAS your 'best friend,'" the woman began to cackle maniacally.

"Very well," I answered.

"Now GO, ANEXLES!"

"Yes... Maleficent."

* * *

**DUH DUH DUN! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! (dodges beer bottles) I don't mean for all the cliff (drops to the ground to avoid chair) HANGERS! (GASP) ! (hangs head in shame) Please, forgive me.**

**Well, Now that THAT'S out of our systems. How did you all like this chapter? I seriously am trying to get more into the romance part because, well there hasn't been any. Sorry for the wait. I'' try and see you all again tomorrow, but it's my birthday and my family can be unpredictable at times, so I don't know what they have planned for me. Remember to vote in my new poll. Until next chapter- JA MATA NE!**


	10. Twilight Town and Memories

**Okay. I seriously need to see doctor. I think that I have an addiction to writing this story. I started it at 11 o'clock this morning and haven't been able to stop! That's never a good sign for me, a person with an attention span shorter than that of a new born puppy's. Scary! I Bet you never imagined that the strange woman in black would be Maleficent! I didn't want her to be, but not a single reviewer gave me any name suggestions. AND as all of you can plainly see, I'm awful at coming up with my own. JUST LOOK AT THE NOBODY'S NAMES! HORRIBLE! Okay, I'm done. WAIT! One more thing. The world that Riku and Miyu visit in this chapter isn't the main thing. Please remember to vote in the poll to help me decide. So far, I have a tie between Pocahontas and Emperor's New Groove.**

**Miyu:(Glares at author)**

**Riku:(Glares at author)**

**Sora:(Glares at author)**

**Kairi:(Glares at author)**

**Mickey:(Glares at author)**

**Donald:(Glares at author)**

**Goofy:(Glares at author)**

**Me(author): What?**

**Miyu: (Continues to glare) Why do you do it?**

**Me: Do what?**

**Riku: Leave us always in danger like that! You're one of the most evil, sadistic writers I've ever given a disclaimer for. (Glares deeper)**

**Me: (GULP!) Um... Hehe, hee?**

**Kairi: Don't give us the 'I'm innocent and don't know what you're talking about' look!**

**Me: Technically, I haven't done anything yet.**

**Maleficent: OH YES! You have!**

**Everyone: !!!**

**Maleficent: You killed everyone the moment _I _was revealed to be in this story.**

**Me: Alright everyone! I'll make you all a deal! You can SAVE ME!, or you can do the disclaimer.**

**Everyone(aside from Me and Maleficent): Nobody-XV doesn't own anything aside from her original ideas and the plot!**

**Maleficent: MWAHAHAHAHA!!!**

**Me: Hurry and read so I can leave!**

* * *

CHAPTER 10: Twilight Town and Memories.

_Twilight Town~_

[Roxas POV]

Here we are... Twilight Town. It's been a _looong _time. The last time I was here, everything was data. Heh, I still can't forgive Diz for that. And the only reason I tolerate Riku at ANY extent is because of Sora and Namine... But mostly Namine.

"I'm back," I whispered quietly so no one could hear.

"Do you want to...?" Namine trailed, gesturing towards the back ally, near where we arrived at.

"I- I don't know if I'm ready just yet," I told her, placing my hands behind my head in a Sora-like motion. I realized I was doing it and stopped myself. Namine just giggled.

"It's alright, just take your time," she told me, putting a reassuring hand on my shoulder. I could feel the heat rising to my face as she did so.

I turned my head to look back at the alley way. "No, if I don't do it now, I may never have the nerve to. Besides," I turned back to her and smiled. "I have an idea."

Slowly, the two of us made our way to the usual spot where, hopefully, Hayner, Pence, and Olette would be. Once we got there, I paused just outside the red curtain.

"Roxas?" Namine whispered, almost inaudibly.

I stepped inside.

* * *

**_BOOM!_**

Sounds of battle deep inside of Gummi space. In three different areas, the groups were being attacked. One of the groups, got off lucky. Sora and Kairi inside of The _Highwind_, darted right through their battle through use of a Gummi warp. Mickey, Donald and Goofy weren't as well off as the previous, but still managed to hold their own against the nobody called Laciex. Miyu and Riku... The two DIDN'T fare so well.

They were currently plummeting into the pull of the world nearest them, Riku couldn't take the time to look. He was still fending off the thousands of higher class heartless ships, throwing everything that The _Perilous Flight_ had to offer as defence. It was no use. There were to many, swerving in and out of the way of the ammunition as it left their cannons.

"Riku, I NEED to land this thing!" Miyu shouted over the sounds of the alarm and rapid firing.

"I couldn't agree more!" the aquamarine eyed boy shouted back. "It doesn't matter where! Just land!"

"Right!" Miyu pulled hard on the wheel, forcing the ship to pull up slightly, putting itself at a better angle to land with the least amount of damage. Everything around the ship became a blur as the world sucked them in. Nothing was clear, and the adrenaline was making Miyu's head spin. Riku had stopped shooting at the endless number of heartless. After what seemed like hours passed them by, the ship finally made contact with the ground. The impact was brutal, knocking both teens out of there seats and into each other, sliding into the wall due to the force. The pair waited for several minutes in the quiet before emerging out the nearest exit. They stumbled around unsteadily, trying to find some sort of center of gravity.

"I hope we never do that again," Miyu groaned in pain.

"You're not the only one," Riku complained stretching the muscles in his body, searching for any damage.

"YOU," Miyu spat vehemently at the boy, "didn't have someone crash into you and slam you up against the WALL!" she continued glowering at him.

"Sorry," he mumbled back as a response.

"Well, that isn't exactly what I had in mind, but I didn't think that you'd end up crash landing. At least it's a good location," Miyu froze at the sound of the other persons voice.

"Who are you?" Riku questioned the person.

"No. It can't be. But I thought that- how could you be- but you're- HOW?!" Miyu shouted out as she turned around, only to find herself staring into red eyes.

"Miyu, it's only been a few days. Why do you deny it so much? Did you already forget about your best friend?" Anexles asked her, a fake pout place expertly on her face. It looked exactly like...

"Selena?" Miyu whispered in disbelief.

"Selena? As in, your friend who got turned into a heartless, Selena?" Riku asked of his companion.

"I thought you had disappeared!"

"Selena did," Replied Anexles. She disappeared in the same way as Xminjas. In the next instant, she reappeared in front of Miyu, the staff she had been carrying with her held threateningly. "My name is Anexles, and I'm here to kill you. The end of her staff was revealed to be a dagger, and she swiftly, but surely, pushed it into Miyu's chest. There was no struggle from the girl. She was too shocked at the fate her best friend had wound up with. She DID feel the pain, but only slightly. Miyu felt the warmth of fresh blood spurt inside her mouth from her throat. There was a heavy weight pushing down on her, and Miyu was falling. Out of nowhere, the weight vanished.

* * *

_The Usual Spot~_

[Roxas POV]

I stepped inside. I was greeted with...

"What do you want?!" courtesy of Hayner. I knew exactly what I was going to say.

"Uh, nothing. Just wondering what was back here," I told them with a tiny smile on my face.

"Now you know. This is our spot," Hayner told, glaring at me.

"Um..." Good old pence.

"What?" I questioned, reliving this scene through my own eyes.

"You're... new around here, right? I'm Pence." Pence told me.

"Hayner. Nice to meet you, but we've got stuff to do, so leave." Thanks for that one Hayner.

"My names Olette," The brunette finally introduced.

"My name is Namine," Namine told them from right next to me. "And this," pointing to me "is Roxas."

"Hey," I said shyly. I got a ton of confused stares, so I did what Sora suggested. "We're friends of Sora and Kairi's." At the mention of the name, all three teens immediately rounded on the blond duo.

"What happened to those two?!" Hayner asked angrily.

"Are they alright?" Olette and Pence asked simultaneously.

"They made it back from the other Twilight town just fine and are currently travelling," I told them confidently. That's when OTHER questions started.

"How do you know about the other Twilight Town?" Hayner questioned. Sure, he chose TODAY to be smart.

"It's... A long story. but I don't-"

"You look familiar," Pence said slowly. "Have we met you somewhere before?"

"You met Roxas in the alternate Twilight Town," Namine told the trio standing in front of them. She pulled out a photograph(**A/n where would she pull it from? She's still wearing that sun dress of hers. .)** of something. I realize what it was, and my eyes widened in shock.

"Namine, I don't think-" but my sentence ended when She showed the picture of the four of us-Hayner, Pence, Olette and myself- standing together. They all at once got somewhat glazed over looks in their eyes and were spacey for a long moment. That is, before...

"ROXAS?!" they all exclaimed at once.

"Hey?" I said, unsure if that was the right thing for Namine to do. I looked back at my side where the blond had retreated back too after handing off the picture, but she wasn't there.

* * *

[Riku POV]

I stood in shock as he watched his friend get stabbed brutally in the chest by her best friends Nobody. "MIYU!" I yelled for her at the top of my lungs, rushing for her. I called Way to the Dawn to my hand and slashed at 'Anexles' hitting mid air. She vanished and reappeared across the small area they had crash landed in.

"You better hurry, or she won't make it," Anexles told me, a panicked look on her face, just before she left the world.

"What was that all about," I said aloud. Then there was coughing. Coughing and gagging coming from not to far behind me. I turned my body around and saw Miyu's body twitching with her spasms. I rushed towards her body, staring in horror. The dagger was still lodged deep inside her chest, where her lungs should be. I saw her eyes, the light slowly fading from them. "Miyu, you have to hold on!" I ordered her. I don't think she could hear me.

"Sor...ry," she whispered in between coughs and gasps. Her body stopped moving, and I sat just as unmoving as she was. I looked into her eyes one last time. I saw the dim turquoise color, glimmering slightly with unshed tears.

"I need to find out where I'm at," I whispered quietly so I could break the awful silence that seemed to loud in my ears. One last look at Miyu's corpse, I noticed something. There was a black key strung there, around her neck. I knelt down and unclipped it. I looked at the small chain, and attached it to my Keyblade. Sure enough, her Keyblade, Deaths Shadow, appeared instead of Way to the Dawn. I turned and slowly walked away from the girl I may have... I may have fallen for.

* * *

**I realize I keep leaving off at places like this and that it may make some people mad, BUT DON'T BE! You need to remember that this is on FANFICTION as in, The AUTHOR is in charge here. And when the author is in charge... anything goes, even killing off the main OC because anything can happen. Yes, that includes making characters randomly rise from the dead. I want to thank all those angry readers who take the time to- Oh, I don't know... REVIEW?! Sorry, but my lack of response can get me kinda flustered. Just a tiny bit. These authors notes allow me to ramble a little like I am doing right now sometimes. Thanks to those of you who read them anyways. ^_^ I promise there will be even MORE surprises in the next chapter, and thanks for the B-day wishes Shezu! See you all next chapter-if I'm still alive. JA MATA NE!**


	11. Hidden Potential

**I'M ALIVE! I MADE IT TO FIFTEEN YEARS OF AGE! I'm so happy that I'm crying tears of joy! T.T This story obviously isn't taking on a turn of events that you (the readers) expected. Nobody expected me to kill off my OC and favorite character. And what was with Anexles and the look on her face before she left. Is Riku becoming a sap like Sora? READ TO FIND OUT!**

**Me: Let it snow! Let it snow! Let it snow! (contiunes to hum)**

**Roxas: She's happy. That can't be good.**

**Kairi: I wonder why, though. We nearly got her killed in last chapters disclaimer, so why is she whistling?**

**Me: It's my fifteenth B-day today and it snowed in a place we only ever get rain. There's no reason for me to be unhappy.**

**Sora: No, but you traumatized Riku.**

**Me: ???**

**Namine: You know what you did. You killed Miyu right in front of him and he couldn't do anything to stop it!**

**Me: Who, me? Couldn't be! Then who?!**

**Riku:...**

**Sora, Kairi, Roxas, Namine: ... We're sorry we couldn't help.**

**Riku: ... (Turns around and walks away)**

**Me: No one is happy with me right now, BUT OH WELL! I don't own anything. Never have! Never will. (Sigh) TO THE STORY!**

* * *

CHAPTER 11: Hidden Potential

_Twilight Town Forest~_

[Namine POV]

I was taking a look around the real Twilight Town and giving Roxas some time with his old friends. He deserved that much after I ruined his life. Further inside the forest, I heard yelling, and I saw smoke rising from inside a small clearing near the center. What was going on there? I started to run forward when the screaming stopped. 'I wonder what happened?' I thought. That's when I saw a flash of silver and froze.

* * *

_Unknown~_

[Riku POV]

I turned away and entered deeper into the forest. That's when I saw her...

"Namine," I acknowledged.

"Riku?" she asked me. "Why are you here? I thought that you and Miyu were going to search a new world. Where IS Miyu?" she continued to question. I just closed my eyes and turned back to face the direction I came from, feeling the color drain from my face. I couldn't face my friends and tell them I let Miyu die. She could have been our only hope in saving the worlds for a third time, but now she... She.... I didn't even want to think about what had happened anymore as I slowly sank to my knee's in despair.

"Riku!" Namine shouted my name, though it only sounded like a whisper. "What happened!" All I could manage was a small gesture in the direction of the small clearing in the center of the forest. She sprinted off, only to find disaster waiting. I listened for her scream, or the sound of her footsteps retreating back this way, but neither showed. Curious, I got up and hesitantly made my way back, bracing myself for anything.

* * *

_The Usual Spot~_

[Roxas POV]

This was an amazing day. I know that doesn't sound good or anything, but... I don't honestly care! My friends from the virtual Twilight Town were back and they remembered me! They did ask what happened to me because one day, I just disappeared without a trace. I just answered them briefly by saying "Someone was waiting for me and they needed my help." I didn't go any deeper out of fear, but the trio accepted it easy enough. That was hours ago and we spent the rest of the time just talking about stupid stuff. Now it was time to do what we came to do so we could get back and let the others know.

"It was great to see you guys again, but I can't stay," I told them. I saw sad looks cross their faces when Olette asked me why I couldn't. "The truth is, I'm here for information. Do you all remember the Nobodies that kept attacking the town?" I asked them. They nodded and I continued. "I'm looking for one of them named Xminjas. Have any of you heard anything about it?"

"No, sorry," Olette told me. "We'll let you know if we do."

"Okay. I'll be back soon to visit again, but I need to find Namine and let the others know what's going on." They all wave sadly at me. I took one last look at Hayner before leaving the hang out and saw he wasn't looking in my direction. I continued past the curtain and back into the alley. I had a pretty good idea of where Namine wandered off to, so I began the walk to the hole in the wall. After several minutes, I was inside the deep forest. I began the trek towards the mansion when I heard muffled sobs coming from somewhere close. I knew there was a small clearing near the center, so I headed that way instead of moving forward. I don't know what I expected to see, but it most certainly wasn't Namine crying on the ground next to Riku in front of a crashed Gummi ship. I ran towards the two of them to find out what was wrong with them, and instantly regretted the decision when I found out. I front of me was Miyu, eyes dead and body empty. She was laying down in a pool of her own blood with a dagger digging inside of her chest. I joined them on my knees, silent tears running down my face. My expression, I guessed, matched Riku's, only his went much deeper with the pain of watching the tragedy happen.

* * *

[Riku POV]

Several hours passed by, the three of us just sitting in front of Miyu, crying. I don't think Namine or Roxas saw me, but I wasn't sure. We sat there, unmoving for a long time, until I decided we had waited long enough and the others needed to know what happened. I voiced my opinion.

"Guy's, I think we've sat here long enough. We should go back to the castle and let the others know," I mumbled, my voice rough.

"Yeah," Roxas agreed. He probably just wanted to get away from the death that lingered here. I couldn't have agreed more. "Nam, do you think you could conjure a portal for us back to the hanger?"

With a small flick of her wrist, a Dark Corridor opened in front of us. With Roxas supporting her weight, the two stepped inside, with me quickly following.

A short walk later, we arrived inside the hanger and were greeted by Chip and Dale telling us the others were already back and waiting in the audience chamber. I thanked them quietly and walked outside into the garden in the castles beautiful courtyard. Without pausing, I walked swiftly with unwanted purpose. I waited outside the giant doors for Roxas and Namine to catch up. Once they did, the small door opened and they walked inside with grim expressions. I followed, not so eager to give the news.

"We're here." Roxas whispered. Sora and Kairi were standing in front of Mickey, who sat on his throne with Donald and Goofy on either side of him. All five turned to face us, looks of happiness worn by the two teens, blank looks worn by the knight and magician, while Mickeys looked surprised and worried at the same time.

"Where's Miyu, Riku?" he asked me right away. I suddenly felt the need to stare at my shoes while water brimmed my eyes, threatening to spill. I heard Namine sob again, while Roxas sounded like he was choking. "What happened?"

"We were forced to crash land inside of Twilight Towns' forest. We were attacked as soon as we left the ship. Of course, the enemy would send someone with past ties to Miyu, just to mess with her head..." I paused, not for dramatic effect, but because of what happened next.

"Was it her dad?" Goofy asked. That's the only person he'd seen attack attack her.

"It couldn't have been Xminjas, could it?" asked Sora stupidly.

"Sora, she didn't know Xminjas before. At least, I don't think think she did." Kairi told him.

"We were attacked by a Nobody. She used the name Anexles. She had red eyes and long pink hair. She also happened to be Selena's Nobody," at that statement, everyone's jaw dropped to the floor.

"So then, Miyu was..." Mickey began, quickly puting the pieces together.

"She was stabbed in the chest," I said, turning my back on my friends, a slight tremble making itself audible in my tone. There were no words to be said as everyone grieved the loss of their newest comrade and friend. We stood in absolute silence for an immeasurable moment in time, until Mickey admitted to something he never would have, unless necessary.

"We can't win without her. We just lost the battle before it could even start," he said gravely, closing his eyes and burring his face in his gloved hands.

* * *

_Unknown~_

[Unknown POV]

Light... Dark... A combination of both? Names and faces leaving my thoughts, quickly vanishing just as I had. There was a feeling in my chest. It was a tingling sensation, not even a pleasant one. What had happened to cause this feeling? I couldn't remember. The only emotion I remembered or could register was a deep sorrow for leaving someone important to me behind. Who? Who did I leave? I couldn't remember anymore.

"Why did it end up like this?" a mysterious voice asked me. It sounded familiar, but I wasn't sure where I heard it before. I was forgetting things quickly, and the strange feeling in my chest wouldn't go away.

"You weren't supposed to die, Miyu," the voice continued on. Who was it that was speaking to me? Slowly, the memory of who it was came back to me, from how many years ago, I wasn't sure... but by this point it didn't matter. I was just glad I could remember. I think I was glad. It's hard to tell when emotions are nothing more than a blur running through your head.

"Are you...?" I let it hang, as I saw her signal for silence.

"Yes, I am," she answered. "But I am not glad to see you, as you are to see me."

"Why?"

"You are not meant to be dead. I wasn't told very much before hand, but I know that you are to experience many trials. You are also meant to come out of them with new strengths no one knew you capable of. This, I believe, is only one of the many you shall face," she finished. there was an ominous feeling running up my spine, making me shiver where I... I was floating. I finally decided it time to open my eyes, not even realizing that they were closed to begin with. As I looked around me, I took in the surroundings quickly. There were none. Everywhere I turned there was nothing but white. When I turned my back to the mysterious being, there was nothing but darkness. I was right on the line. Did that have some sort of significant meaning? I wasn't sure, so I decided to get some information.

"What do you mean, exactly?" I asked.

"I know your future, but only fragments. It is difficult for me to coexist here, within your mind. I have managed, but there are times when it is more difficult than others," a strange and unfamiliar look showed in her calm, brown eyes.

"I'm sorry. I think I know when it's more difficult, but do you know why I'm here? I don't mean in my mind, or with you. I mean, why am I right on the line between light and darkness?"

"Because that is where your power lies. You are able to control both elements freely, just as you can manipulate other beings souls. You received this power from me, now I will revive you. Subconsciously, you removed your own soul from your body so it could continue to live on. I will heal your wounds and that shall allow you to bring your soul back."

There was a flash of blue and I felt a pain hidden deep inside my chest recede like it was never there in the first place.

"There will be some changes you will experience, but nothing major. You are currently in Twilight Towns' forest, in the center. Head South and you will find the town. You will find your way, and discover new things about yourself in the process. Good luck, Miyu..." her voice faded. Though I realized she could no longer hear me, I said a sincere "Thank you, Mom," and I left in a flash of light.

* * *

**Were you guys expecting that the person was Miyu's mom? I'm sure from my last authors note that you all guessed I wouldn't leave Miyu dead in the woods. I may be sadistic, but... Ok, forget I said that. I only torture. I don not kill unless completely necessary. Thanks to all the reviewers and readers and to those of you who voted in the poll. It's still open and not many have voted, so please do. It'll be a B-day present from you! I'll see you next chapter! JA MATA NE!**


	12. New Trials

**I'm really happy with the number of readers right now. I'm getting, on average, 90 people everyday! That's a pretty big accomplishment for a new writer like myself. I'm running low on time right now and need to write this whole chapter in under an hour so my mom can get on her facebook, then I won't see the computer for another four days, so I'll do my best to get this second chapter up. No funny disclaimer this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with Keyblades, KH characters, FF character, plots, Disney related topics, etc, etc. That all belongs to Nomura. I only own the ideas you haven't seen before.**

* * *

CHAPTER 12: New Trials

_Disney Castle~_

[Riku POV]

"What did Yen Sid say, Your Majesty?" I asked, trying to change the topic as quickly as possible.

"He told me that the only way to win this coming war would be to use Miyu's power to it's fullest. Without that power, the enemies would never disappear," he said from behind his gloved hands. " But now..."

"I tuned the rest out, knowing perfectly well what he was going to say. He was going to say that now that she was gone, all hopes for our side of winning were lost and that we were all as good as dead. There was no chance we could win against an enemy we knew nothing about.

"We should go back to Twilight Town!" Sora said suddenly.

"Why?" was a universal question at the precise moment. Why go back to the disaster zone? Was the hero TRYING to make me go insane?

"I just have a feeling that there's something there you guy's missed. No offence," He added quickly noticing the glares Roxas and Namine were sending in his direction.

"Fine..." I spoke up. If the rest of them saw that she was gone, maybe it would help everyone get over it faster. Everyone apart from me, that is...

"Riku," Kairi began fiercely. "Are you TRYING to hurt yourself?!" she shouted back. Why was she so mad at me?

"I'm not _trying _to do anything to myself," I hissed right back. "I just have the same feeling as Sora. That's all," I lied smoothly.

"It's settled then," Mickey ordered. "You all go to Twilight Town and search a little more. I'll stay here. We need a new strategy," he finished sadly, motioning for us to leave quickly.

Once in the Gummi hanger, Namine opened a portal for us. We entered in a single file line, slowly walking back to a town no one, not even Roxas, wanted to be in. We arrived after a short while that seemed like years in our grief, and we emerged from the portal outside the 'Haunted' Mansion. 'What a great starting place' I mused silently.

"Why don't we start our search here?" I suggested to the group. "We can search the mansion first, since I don't think that Namine made it this far."

With everyone agreed, our search began. What we were looking for exactly, no one knew. Every once in a while, someone would get impatient and ask Sora what he thought we may have missed here, but he would always respond with "You'll see"'s or a "Just wait a little while. We'll find it"'s. Those answers of his got on our nerves quickly, and eventually we just stopped asking questions and looked.

A few hours later, we were still searching the mansion for who knows what. We came up with nothing and made a unanymous decision to check the town now. Slowly making our way down the second floor stairs, I stopped. There was a strong power outside.

"Stop!" I whispered harshly to the rest of the group. I quickly summoned Miyu's Keyblade (I winced as I thought of the name, Deaths Shadow) and proceeded to take in my surroundings, searching for something out of place the the abandoned house. I got confused stares at the sight of the blade, but soon, Sora, Roxas and Kairi summoned their own. Sora summoned Ultima, Roxas summoned Oblivion and Oathkeeper, while Kairi summoned her un-named Keyblade. We waited until the front door cracked open. Someone was standing there, someone all of us had seen before, but couldn't recognize.

* * *

_Twilight Town Forest~_

[Miyu POV]

I woke up laying down in the middle of a clearing, near where I crashed our ship. I was on my back and was currently staring up at the late afternoon sky through the canopy of trees. Slowly I sat up, waiting to be struck by pain. I knew it wouldn't come. My mom said she would heal me. "Mom..." I whispered to myself, a small, sad smile on my face. Deciding it was okay to stand, I did so and began to look myself over. My clothes were completely changed from what they used to be. I now wore a form-fitting white tank top with a teardrop pattern running down my right side. I had on black Cargo pants that ran to my mid shin, ending with a silver trim. My shoes switched from high tops to dark red sneakers with blue laces, matching the dark blue color of the tear-drops perfectly. On my left hand rested a red leather glove, meant for holding a weapon, and on my right was a red glove with metal knuckles. They ran up just past my wrist. I noticed that my skin was a little darker than before, and was glad I wouldn't look like an albino anymore(**A/n no offense to albino people!**). My hair was the same, though. It just ran farther down my shoulders.

"I like the new look," I giggled quietly to myself. I really did, and they seemed much more suitable for fighting as apposed to my school clothes. I noticed that I no longer felt the slight weight of my house key, looked down, and discovered it was no longer there. "I wonder what else has changed?" I said out loud, trying to break the silence. It was to quiet for my liking right now, and I needed noise. Out of curiosity, I summoned my Keyblade into my left hand, only to find that it, too, had changed. The teeth at the tip were crimson red like they were completely drowned in blood. They were spiked and looked to sharp for my liking. the mid-section of the blade was a white that shone like silver in the sunlight and was a constant spiral, until it reached the handle. There, it split to form the guard and transitioned color from white/silver to black. The chain that hung off was thin and gold. dangling off the very tip was an amethyst coloured heart with diamonds embedded in it. The blade, like myself, was riding a fine line between light and dark. A name suddenly popped into my head. "Sealed Fate," I murmured, making the name official.

After staring at my new blade for a long while, I felt a small tug. It seemed to pull me in the direction I thought was North and began to walk, temporarily forgetting my mothers words of advise. For some reason, I felt that North was the right way to go at the moment. My feet seemed to move without my command, and I was walking toward the pull. After a couple of minutes, a rundown old mansion came into view. The gates were open and the pull had stopped, so I decided to take a look. Inside were familiar voices. Voices of friends I could only now remember. I walked confidently up to the door and opened it, excitement taking over. The deep sorrow I had been feeling finally began to leave my heart.

* * *

_Haunted Mansion~_

[Riku POV]

Miyu walked in through the front door, a Sora worthy smile spread on her face. We all dropped our weapons in shock, them disappearing before they could hit the dust covered floor. Before I even knew what I was doing, I found myself walking forward and wrapping my arms around her small frame tightly. She smelled like Vanilla and Pears, and it smelled good to me.(**A/n Don't worry not everything will be like this part**) I was shaking and tightened my grip around her body.

"Riku?" she laughed lightly. "Did you hit your head when we crashed or something?" she said in the same light tone. I didn't care to answer her questions. I was just unbelievably happy that she was alive and here, without a scratch.

"MIYU!" six shouts came from behind us in unison. I could hear them running up to us. Deciding I held onto her long enough, I stepped back a few feet and turned my head away in order to hide my bright red cheeks and blood shot eyes.

"How are you alive?" Namine asked while she, unashamed, cried tears of joy and sorrow at the same time. "Roxas, Riku and I all saw your body in the woods! How are you alive?" she repeated.

"I have my mom to thank," she answered her bright... Wait, her eyes changed color. They were no longer the turquoise that I knew. Now, they were a mix of purple and blue with small black and whit specks.

"?!?!?!" A reasonable reaction.

"I can't remember very much of our conversation, but she said that I removed my soul at the last second in order to save myself... Or something like that. She also said that what we're looking for is in the town," she finished her quick explanation while looking back out the door.

"Lets go. I feel something dark in that direction," I said. With that, we all exited the mansion and walked through the forest, constantly looking a Miyu just to make sure she was still there.

* * *

_Twilight Town~_

[Miyu POV]

We found the hole in the wall without any trouble and entered into the Tram Common. Waiting just inside were two people we wanted to avoid at the moment. At once, we all summoned our Keyblades. I looked at Riku's in shock, seeing my first one in his hands with my house key being used as the chain. Everyone else was looking at my blade with either admiration or shock. I told them it's name and they nodded in acceptance of my new weapon that symbolized my position in the different realms. We turned our attention back to the two Nobodies in front of us.

Both were draped in white. One girl had tanned skin, long pink hair, light red eyes and was holding a staff in her right hand. Anexles had apparently retrieved her dagger at some point, too. The other girl had thick brown hair that ran halfway down her back. she had slightly tanned skin and bright, child-like blue eyes that seemed too innocent for the rest of her appearance. Her weapon, like Xminjas, was a large hammer.

"I don't believe we've met,"She said in a sheery voice mixed in with a british accent. "My name is Laciex," she pointed at herself. "And this is Anexles,"she indicated by pointing to her right. "I'm sure one of you has already met her though."

"I believe you mean two!" I snarled coolly, managing to keep my expression blank.

"Two?" Laciex asked, puzzled.

"Miyu?!" Anexles said, surprise and written on every inch of her face. there was also a concealed joy.

"Looks like your little plan to kill me has failed!" I told her aggressively. When all she did was smile, my grip on Sealed Fate tighten immensely.

"My pain hasn't failed at all," she said calmly. Drawing out her dagger that resided in the bottom of her staff, she winked at me quickly and launched herself... straight into Laciex!

"What?!" the Nobody shouted breathlessly through her shock and pain as the blade came into contact with where her heart should have been. "NO! Maleficent promised I wouldn't die until I got my heart back from Alice!" She roared, clutching her chest in pain. "NO!"

The word lingered in the air long after Laciex faded into nothingness, to join the rest of the defeated Nobody's.

"What... Just happened?" Sora asked.I didn't care. Selena... _Anexles_ never wanted to betray me. I could tell instantly. I ran up and hugged her ask quickly and as tightly as I could.

"I knew you couldn't betray me..." I muttered.

"Of course not!" she answered like it was obvious. "We're still best friends,even if I don't have a heart anymore," she told me with a grin stuck on her face.

* * *

**I think I just gave myself carpal tunnel! I typed all that in under an our! OW! I don't have time for a long authors note this chapter, but I hope you enjoyed Miyu's resurrection! see you all next chapter! JA MATA NE!**


	13. A New Hope Rises

**I'm sorry that it took so long for me to update. My parents went to Vegas with the laptop and the school computers don't give me access to this site.**

**I really hope that you all liked the last chapter. It may not have been as good, seeing as I was put under a time limit with my mom practically breathing down my neck! Sooo, yeah. Don't be to upset with me! I tried, just like I'm trying to post two chapters everyday. I won't be able to post later on Saturday cause I have a ton of friends coming over for my party. I'll try to post it before the party, but I may have to wait until everyone else is asleep. One more thing, the name 'Ryan' the other friend(he also lost his heart in chapter 2) was only a temporary name, because I really just wanted my brother dead. When I get the chance, I'm gonna go back and change it, but his name is now and will be for the rest of the story, Brandon...Thanks for the patience!**

**Disclaimer: I... Own... Nothing... (Sigh!)**

* * *

CHAPTER 13: A New Hope Rises

_Twilight Town- Tram Common~_

[Riku POV]

Here we were, in Twilight Town. The one being I wanted to kill the most right now was standing three feet away... hugging Miyu. Sure they were best friends, and I'm sure that Miyu was glad to have any part of her back, but I couldn't be happy for the pair just yet. I was too busy resisting the urge to impale her. Something just seemed off about her. I wasn't sure WHAT at the moment, but there was something...

"Selena, I'm glad that you're back and that you're here, but earlier," Miyu took a slight pause when her voice cracked slightly. "Why did you kill me?" Miyu asked _Anexles_(**A/n whenever it's Riku's POV, I'm gonna type Selena as Anexles, just because he despises her so much. Just try not to get confused**) anxiously. I saw her new eyes glimmering slightly more in the orange glow of the setting sun with tears she was holding back as best she could.

"Brandon..." That was it? THAT was here brilliant explanation for why someone like Miyu was killed?

"Did something else happen to him?" She asked hurriedly, panicked.

"He's a Nobody, too, but he's... Well, Maleficent found him. He's trapped on a world I haven't been to yet, and she made me choose which one I wanted to live..." Anexles trailed off, looking EXTREMELY guilty.

"So you chose him over your best friend," I stated coldly, emotion never reaching my voice. My face was unreadable, but if you saw my eyes, I'm sure that you'd be able to find the buried rage at full force there.

"NO!" Anexles spoke up quickly. "It's nothing like that! I knew that somehow Miyu would make it through alright! And look! Not a scratch on her!" the Nobody said cheerily, proud of herself. "And since, in all technicality, I DID kill you, I fulfilled my last orders so Brandon's Nobody gets to live, too!" she proclaimed. She obviously was without real emotions now. Otherwise, she would have noticed that, yes, Miyu wasn't injured physically. Her mentality was a COMPLETE other story by this point, though.

"Selena... What happened to you?" Miyu asked, a pained expression on her face, as she stepped away from the traitor and back towards our group. "Before, you would never have..." I don't think she could have found words to describe the way she was feeling towards the pink haired female. All the pain in Miyu's eyes that I saw just added gasoline to the flames burning deep inside my own aquamarine orbs, while now I had to work much harder to keep my expression calm and collected.

"Miyu, what are you talking about?" Anexles asked with an innocent expression. THAT was ENOUGH!

"Don't you think that having your best friend literally STAB you in the chest would leave it's mark on someones sanity?!" I growled, finally releasing a small, and I mean VERY small, portion of my anger. "Miyu died by your hand, with that SAME dagger that you have now! If you looked, I bet the blood is still on it somewhere. You don't have a heart anymore. All of the emotions we see from you are nothing but memories anymore!" I continued on. The anger inside was nowhere near dissolved, but I thought that was the best place to stop. Miyu should vent a little, too.

"My friend would have never chosen between her two best friends," she said after a small pause. "She would have found a way to save us both without resorting to luck or homicide. You aren't Selena anymore at all, are you? Anexles..." Miyu stopped. I glanced over at her and saw her eyes harden with determination. 'I wonder if this is anything like what it was for Sora when he figured out I was working with the enemy?' I thought suddenly. The same look I saw in Miyu's eyes was the same I saw in Sora's two years ago when he took back his Keyblade. I think I knew what was coming next.

* * *

[Miyu POV]

This person standing in front of me wasn't my friend. There was deception behind those eyes. Those light red eyes that were exactly the same, yet managed to be different. I had to do something. "You..." I knew what needed to be said, but I couldn't force the words out. I thought of Selena, of home and all my other friends. I thought of my father wearing the white robes of the enemy. I thought of the pain I felt when Anexles stabbed my right lung straight through. I thought of my mom's words. The one thing that would allow me to continue this speech was the sorrow I felt for leaving Riku behind. I saw the tears on his cheeks while I had suffered the damage. I took a quick glance over at him and saw a deep understanding. He knew what it was like to fight your best friend. I saw the anger and concern in his eyes as they glazed slightly with memories of his recent and disturbing past. I had to continue.

"You aren't Selena anymore," I repeated. "Your an enemy, through and through. I could always read those eyes like an open book, and right now they read nothing more than lies and mistrust. I- I can't trust you, because..." I paused as I summoned my Keyblade, Sealed Fate.

"Because you finally realized that not everything is how they appear to be?" she said, finishing my sentence incorrectly. "I wondered when you would catch on," Anexles said loudly, picking up her dagger and plaing it back in the bottom of her staff. "I did everything in my power to MAKE you believe my story, to make you trust me. I guess there's a reason why you're considered one of the brightest minds on Earth!" She shouted, charging into the fight that was about to ensue.

"Everyone!" I shouted out in a grunt as I blocked her strike. "Stay out of this. It's my fight!" Everyone complied, though they still tensed waiting for a moment I would need help in.

Anexles's attacks were relentless. though she wasn't using a sword, her attacks were swift and whenever she paused in striking, she'd follow up with a level three spell (**A/n Firaga, Blizzaga, Aeroga, Thundaga**) that I would just barely be able to dodge, if at all. She pulled the knife out of her staff and held it in her left hand, her staff in her right, as she charged at me a second time. I ducked under her staff and blocked the knife with my Keyblade. I still had an open had, so I took the opportunity to punch her in the gut as hard as I could. The Pink haired Nobody hadn't expected a retaliation so quickly and was hit full in the stomach. Stumbling backwards and spitting violently, I saw my chance for a counter attack. I ran full speed towards her, Keyblade held ready for a last minute block. She saw my quick approach and tensed, still coughing furiously, holding her staff up to block. In an instant, I was out of her field of vision, the motion too quick for her eyes to follow. I jumped twenty feet in the air and hurled my Keyblade straight for my target, her head. She looked up suddenly in surprise, blocking my descending weapon. I was hoping she would do that. I smiled inwardly, as the battle would be over in a few moments.

I was still in the air with my momentum increasing as I forced myself forward into a diving position. She brought up her knife, but I didn't pay it any mind, know that any damage would be minimal. I was nearly able to touch her, when the blade switched angles, targets, from my lower torso to my throat. I caught the change and turned in mid-air, her final chance gone. I pulled my right and back and snapped it foward right into her flew onto her back and slid a few feet due to the power, I landed on top of her.

"I can't trust you anymore, not because nothings like it seems, but because you're not existent heart has become cold as ice and dark as the whole that devoured our home," I told the unconscious red eyed 'person'. I had finally said it out loud. With that done, I gently placed my hand where her heart used to be and a purple light shat out of my hand. A red orb came out from underneath my fingers in a flash, the nobody fading as the soul, too, left the body. "I'm sorry," I whispered to her, knowing that I would never see my closest friend again.

No one said a word, and I was glad to get a chance to think. I had removed my best friend Selena's soul, and virtually killed her. My mother's words ran through my mind repeatedly. 'You shall face many trials.' Now I understood why she felt it necessary to tell me fragments of my future. I needed to get stronger.

After one short battle, I was breathing heavily and was barely able to stay conscious. Made more alert by my weariness, I heard a pair of feet rush towards me. I felt a calloused, but gentle hand on my shoulder and looked up to find Riku scrutinizing my face with his aquamarine eyes. I smiled, though it was forced through the tears I was holding back with the remainder of my strength.

Slowly and carefully I stood, turning myself away from the worried boy next to me and towards the rest of the group. "We should head back to the castle and let Kin Mickey know that we're okay," I told them, my grin faltering slightly.

"Yeah, we told him what happened and he was extremely worried about you!" Sora told me, almost like he forgot about the mouse completely. "We should go back!" he declared. My smile turned real and I went to step forward, then everything went black and my legs fell out from under me.

* * *

[Riku POV]

I grabbed Miyu before she could fall completely. Her breathing was rough and in quick little gasps, and there was a fresh sheen of sweat coating her flushed cheeks. I lifted her up bridal style, very carefully so as not to injure the poor girl any more, and nodded at Namine who then proceeded to make a portal that would take us to Disney Castle. There was a short walk that seemed to only take seconds in our haste to protect Miyu while she was vulnerable.

We were in the hanger, Chip and Dale were nowhere in sight, and rushed to the audience chamber. The small door opened and I ducked through, making sure I didn't jostle Miyu, and walked towards Mickey. He was sitting in his throne, head still in gloved hands. He looked up at the sound of our approach, perking up immediately at he sight of the blond girl ling limp in my arms.

"She's alive!" he exclaimed jubilantly. Sora, Namine, Kairi, Roxas, Donald and Goofy walked through the door to see the elated king run towards us as fast as his legs would carry him. "How?" he asked, looking me in the eyes. I set her down and answered to the bast of my ability. After the explanation of how we searched the mansion for hours, found nothing until we ran into Miyu, went to the town, fought the Nobody's, then watched as Miyu passed out from th fatigue. He was baffled at the list of events that happened while he planned a new strategy we wouldn't need.

"But, before we talk anymore, Your Majesty," I interrupted before he could get his words out. "I think Miyu should get some medical treatment. The magic did a number on her and Donald won't have enough energy to heal her."

"Right," Mickey agreed, seeing just how exhausted Miyu was.

* * *

**And there you have it! Good old chapter twelve! Again, sorry for the wait. I'll update again as soon as possible. Remember to vote in my poll and all that. JA MATA NE!**


	14. Life Back Home

**YAY! The next chapter! It's gonna be kinda... I dunno. Weird? This is where I throw in more of my ideas. It also adds more romance to the Riku*Miyu relationship. I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

* * *

CHAPTER 14: Life Back Home

[Miyu POV]

I was cold. No amount of warmth could heat up my body. Anexles's magic was mixed with darkness, doing more to hurt me. It also made it unbelievably hard to heal my wounds with white magic(Cure, Cura, Curaga), leaving me to heal slowly and painfully. I was awake, but couldn't muster the strength to open my eyes anymore. The weight of the entire universe was on my shoulders now, and I didn't understand how Sora could have kept it on his for so long.

"... Badly in...ed"

"Wha... can you d..."

"She has to be strong. I can't do anymore for her."

I think they were talking about me. Why do people always do that to the ones who got injured? Talk like they aren't in the room. I struggled to show them I was awake, and after a while, my eyes fluttered open. The first thing I saw was the brilliant aquamarine of Riku's eyes.

"Everyone, get in here!" he called. "Miyu's awake!" he said with the cornners of his mouth twitching up in a relieved smile. The entire party rushed into the large room I was resting in. They all had looks of anxiety, relief, or were filled with jubilation at my recovery.

"Whats up?" I asked them sarcastically in my hoarse voice. How long had I been laying here for?

"Not much. Just planning for when you decide to fight alone again and get yourself killed," Riku answered with a smirk, but the worry couldn't be kept out of his eyes.

"Sorry I worried everyone. I just thought that it was more MY responsibility to take care of Anexles. She was my best friend, after all," I told them, my eyes aging drastically with the completion of that sentence.

"Ex-best friend or not," Kairi started, "it was still stupid to fight someone like that on your own." I guess I was beaten up worse than I thought.

"At least we all know I can fight now!" I said to try and brighten up the mood. Pessimist though I was, now was NOT the time to be thinking negatively.

"YEAH!" Sora exclaimed. "When did you start to fight like that? From what Riku said, you were more defensive. You also said that you hadn't fought before Riku started to train you," he finished with a funny, confused look on his face, making me laugh a little.

"Yeah, I hadn't fought before then, and I DID mostly just block attacks. I don't know where all that strength came from. It was like... Like... I don't know. It felt natural to move like that," I finally concluded. The words I spoke were true enough. It felt like I'd been raised to fight, or maybe that was just the adrenaline talking? I won't find out for a while I hope.

"Hmm..." Mickey started, deep in thought.

"What is it, Your Majesty?" I asked, curious.

"Your power is growing quickly," was all he said before exiting the room quickly.

"Huh?" I said. What did he mean by my power? "Wait! Your Majesty!" I called while struggling to climb out of my bed. Riku helped me up and tried his best to support me, but I refused the help.

"Miyu, do you have ANY idea how bad your injuries are?" he asked me loudly.

"Um... Yes?" I said, my voice rising in pitches I looked up at his face. His expression was so different. I don't think I've, or ANYONE for that matter, seen him with that much panic visible. I finally decided to examine myself as quick as I could. I flinched as I saw a blood soaked bandage on my left arm. My right arm was bruised horribly, already deep purple in color. I looked in a nearby mirror and say my face almost completely covered. I could feel some small scrapes on my stomach whenever I took a breathe, and my legs were sore. All in all, it could have been worse. I voiced this and received looks of shock from everyone present.

literally jumping at the opportunity, I darted out the door before anyone recovered. I bound off, my destination being the large library. I found the king sitting in a chair across the room. I approached him and asked "What did you mean when you said my power is growing quickly?"

"Your power over other souls, your physical capabilities and other things like that. All of it is growing quickly, and I don't know why," he told me. "I think before we do anything else, we need to go and pay Master Yen Sid a visit."

"Right!" I agreed quickly. After all that has happened over a span of three days, all of us needed and deserved some answers. "I'll go let everyone know." I ran from the room, heading past the audience chamber, up a flight of stairs, and into the room I woke up in. They were all there; Riku, Sora, Kairi, Roxas, Namine, Donald and Goofy. I walk in and told them the plan, then dashed, for a third time, out the open door and back towards the mouse. Riku was quick to follow, Roxas, Sora, Namine, Kairi, Goofy, and finally Donald, all close behind. I was already at the door when they managed to catch up with my slowed pace.

"Welp, lets get going!" Mickey said as he walked calmly, but hurriedly, outside the library. We simultaneously turned around and headed for the court yard, where the Gummi hanger was located. Namine opened up yet another portal for us and I was the first through. I walked to the other end, followed by the other eight, and found myself standing in front of an oddly shaped tower. 'This must be Yen Sid's place,' I thought. I marched in the grass, not even waiting for the others, and pushed the doors open. There was a large winding staircase and I began my climb, awestruck. The inside was definitely larger than the outside made it look. The climb felt like hours, and not even Riku (the most fit in the group) had caught up to me yet. There weren't any windows for me to peer out of, so I couldn't find out if they stayed behind at the bottom.

I came to wooden double doors at, what I thought (hoped) was the top of the stairs. I stepped inside nervously and found a man in blue robes and hat, with a long graying beard, sitting behind a desk with his hands folded. "Are you Master Yen Sid?" I questioned respectfully, correcting my posture slightly so I stood up straighter.

"I am, and you must be Miyu Kazuki," he said mysteriously. It shouldn't have come as such a surprise that he knew who I was, but I couldn't stop my eyes from widening.

"I am. If you know who I am, then you should also know that I'm here for some answers," I concluded quickly, using my sense of logic.

"Yes, your questions. What would you like to know first?" Yen Sid asked me as he stood from his seat and walked towards me.

"Is there any definite way to bring back my friends who have been completely destroyed? Like-"

"Like your friend Selena who's Nobody was destroyed?" he finished for me, correctly, might I add.

"Yes."

"I do not have an answer to that question that will satisfy your curiosity, but there may be a way."

"Please. Please, tell me," I asked him desperately.

"I do not need to. The answer will come to you when the time is right. I know there is more that you wish to learn. I will start by telling you about you power to manipulate another beings soul," he told me, his wise old face growing ever more serious with the start of the long explanation.

"How does it work?" I began automatically.

"First, it is a power you were not born with, but received through actions that you have done throughout your life."

"What actions?"

"You were forced to grow and mature on your own after your mothers passing, correct?"

"Yeah, but what does my father's poor sense of responsibility have to do with this?"

"You learned how to read people, to tell what they were thinking by simply looking at the facial features. You could tell that your father was slowly changing based off of his appearance the last time you saw him, if what King Mickey told me is true," he said, or rather, ASKED for a confirmation. I just nodded my head, urging him to continue. "You gained the ability to, simply put, not read a persons mind. No, not their mind, but their soul."

"I... What? Because I grew up alone and could only observe other people, now I''m able to look at their soul? That seems a bit strange, don't you think?"

"Yes, but there are many things that happen in the worlds that are cannot be explained, even by someone as old as me," Yen Sid told me honestly.

"I still want to know somethings, and it's okay if you don't answer. I was just wondering why, out of all the people on my world, why was I chosen by the Keyblade? I know there were others much stronger than I was, and they would still be. So why do you think that I was picked?"

"The answer, I believe, is tied to your past endeavors. Like the others, you have a strong heart, agreeable morals, and a sense of pride and duty. I think that these similarities are part of the reason the blade chose you five(**A/n Roxas doesn't count because he's Sora's Nobody**)."

"Only part?"

"Yes. I say that because, like the weapons you hold, all of you are individuals and are different. Would you please summon your Keyblade?" I did what I was told, and Yen Sid explained further. "Your Keyblade represents your mindset, personality, as well as your subconscious. What is this ones name?" he asked of me.

"Sealed Fate," I responded.

"This Keyblade represents a combination of both the light and the darkness, working together to achieve a greater purpose. The red teeth show your determination in battle," At that comment, I was shocked (again). I thought it meant I had a lust for blood. "The white stands for your light, and the black stands for darkness. The Key-chain, amethyst and diamond, shows that though you may come off a bit rough at first, you are indeed a good person at heart. Does that make sense?" He probably only asked me because he had to explain a situation many times to Sora, Donald and Goofy the last time they came here.

"Yes. Thank you for explaining, but I still have one more question that's been irritating me since I woke up on Destiny Islands."

"Ask away."

"I know about Riku and Sora's pasts. I knew about a conversation they had when it was just the two of them, when darkness destroyed their world. I know about the times they fought each other when Riku worked for maleficent. The fact that I know he worked for maleficent is startling itself, considering no one told me about it. Do you know how I know these things?" just then, the door opened, and a breathless duck, dog, mouse, and five teenagers walked into the room.

"I'm sure that you all would like to hear this as well," Yen Sid told the new arrivals. They looked questioningly at me, and I just smiled minutely at them, almost sheepishly. Sora shrugged in response and gave a "Sure. Why not?"

"What's the question?" Riku asked, exasperated.

"I asked if he knew anything about my remembering parts of _your _past, Riku."

"I, again, cannot be certain of my answer," Yen Sid warned us. When my look didn't waver, he continued. "I believe it has to do with your power over their souls. If the memory is strong enough, it effects their soul, their entire being. You saw the hardest parts of Riku's life, the parts that changed who he was," he finished, giving our semi-large group time to absorb this new information.

"Thank you," I said as respectfully as I could before giving a bow.

"Not at all. Now, I think that a few of you may need some new attire for this journey," he said, eying Kairi and Namine in their dresses, and then me, wearing my torn garments. "If you want, go see the three good fairies just beyond that door," the wizard said, gesturing to a wooden door off to the side of the room. I gave one last bow and headed in that direction, Namine and Kairi following closely. The boys all stayed behind,not wishing for new attire, nor having a need for it.

Once inside the door, the three of us immediately saw a trio of fairies. One was wearing all blue, another red, while the third wore nothing but green. They were the three good fairies, without a doubt.

"Look who's here, dears," said the one in red. "We have three beautiful young ladies here.

"If you're looking for clothes, you've come the the right place," the one in green told us.

"I'm Flora,"the one in red introduced. "That's Fauna," she said, indicating the one in green.

"And I'm Merryweather," the one dressed in blue spoke for the first time.

"I'm Kairi. That's Namine," Kairi began our own introductions, pointing first to herself then to Namine. "And that's Miyu."

"It's nice to meet you," Namine said happily. I just bobbed my head once in agreement, then said "You guys go first." Flora and Merryweather pushed Kairi forward, separating us while Fauna declared that she'd do the designing. All that happened was Kairi's clothed changed color for about ten minutes. It would have gone like that for a longer period, but Kairi told them to make up their minds. Coming to an agreement, all three pointed their wands at her an she was zapped with magic. There was a bright flash and when we could all see again, Kairi was wearing a pink mini-skirt with black leggings. She was also wearing a slightly different shade of pink tube top and white gloves. Her tennis-shoes were pink with black strips and white laces.

Next was Namine's turn. It was much quicker this time without all the arguing. With another flash came another wardrobe change. Namine's outfit was simple. She was now wearing a formfitting long sleeved t-shirt, silver shorts, white boots with silver laces, and black fingerless gloves.

Now it was my turn. I was a little afraid of what my outfit would end up as. Would Riku like it? Wait- why did I care if he... OK, I admit to myself that I liked him as a little more than a friend. Of coarse I would care. It just made me fret even more. With a final flash, I felt a warmth over my body as the magic wrapped itself around me in the form of clothes. When the light dispersed, I examined myself. I couldn't believe just how much... I loved it. My top consisted of a white undershirt with a dark purple, zip up hooded vest over top of it. I was wearing navy blue jeans with holes one the knees and purple running shoes with white laces. I had on a single fingerless glove on my left hand that was also purple. The bandages on my head had also magically disappeared to reveal my injuries were already healed.

With a thank you to the fairies and a quick explanation as to how the clothes worked, we left to room to rejoin the guys. They greeted us, the three teens barely managing to keep their jaws from dropping to the floor. We bid the wise wizard farewell as Namine opened a portal back to Disney Castle, and we stepped through. Once there, we broke apart and took our own paths. I, however, stayed in the courtyard and gazed at the stars. I heard footsteps approach and wasn't at all surprised at who spoke.

"I guess Master Yen Sid gave you a lot to think about, huh?" Riku asked me from behind. I turned to face him, a knowing smile on my face.

I told him everything I was told and watched his face change with the different bits of information. "So long story short, yeah. He gave me tons to think about," I said with a warm smile. He just smiled, then looked down momentarily. I wonder what's wrong all of a sudden?

* * *

[Riku POV]

'What's wrong?' I asked myself as my head hung low, concealing my face from Miyu's piercing, beautiful eyes. I should tell her what I've been thinking about since Twilight Town, but could I? I didn't even notice that I felt this way until I watched defenselessly as Anexles killed her. I should tell her and get it off my chest. but what if-

My thoughts were interrupted when Miyu called my name, trying to draw me attention. I looked up and asked "What?"

"I... I-um I..." Miyu stuttered. "I think that... Uh, I'm sorry. This is kinda hard to say," she apologized. she took a deep, deep breath and continued more calmly. Then she said in a low murmur I could barely hear. "I think that I, that I like you." Her head had fallen and her eyes seemed drawn to her new shoes. She looked up at the sound of my feet taking the one remaining step until I was right next to her.

"I feel the same," I told her smoothly. Before she could say anything, I cupped my hand on her cheek and kissed her gently on her soft lips.

* * *

**Before my actual note, I want to thank _Shezu, Zamaya, Of Naught, Marai M. Mieux, SoulNinjas, _and _Sorafan14 _for the reviews. They are really loved and I enjoy hearing what you readers have to say. If you have any ideas for the story, I'll happily accept them and see if I can do something with it, giving credit where credit id due, of course. Also, thanks to those of you who voted in my poll, but at the moment, I can't do anything with it because I have a FOUR WAY TIE! Please vote so I can take them somewhere new.**

**Shezu- Thanks for pointing that out. I know I'm not the best with grammar in my stories, and my keyboard sticking doesn't do anything to help, wither. I just didn't realize the extent of the errors. So, Thank You!**

**A/n: Well? What do you think of my longest chapter? Sorry if Yen Sid's explanation doesn't make sense. It's hard to be mysterious and give away all the answers at the same time. So I apologize for probably screwing up his character BIG time. I also stuck to my word and threw some romance in there at the end. I'll try and put up another chapter tomorrow after my party and when everyone's asleep. Until then- JA MATA NE!**


	15. To All My Readers

**Authors Note: To all my readers and reviewers. I'm sorry for this news, but I'm done writing this story for a while. All of you who are writers too should understand how hard it is to continue with a story without inspiration. I've been trying for the past week to write another chapter, but to no avail. I really did try, and as soon as I think up something new, I'll post it as soon as I can. Thanks for understanding and I hope that this won't affect your decision in reading this story. JA MATA NE!**


	16. Miyu's First Keyhole

**Alright everyone. This chapter took some thought, but I finally came up with an idea. It's not that I have absolutely no clue as to where I want this thing to go. I just don't know what to do with events in between. The story set-up is supposedly the hardest part, but that doesn't always hold true. So, long story short, sorry for the delay and possible poor quality of this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it. Never have, never will**

* * *

CHAPTER 15: Miyu's First Keyhole

[Miyu POV]

Last night was interesting, if nothing else. Riku and I kissed, so what? It's not that big of a deal, is it? Okay, I guess that's just wishful thinking. Of course that would be a big deal! I mean, we just met a few days ago for crying out loud! Well, it doesn't matter. I need to get this out of my head for now. We've been given a job to do today. The six of us are supposed to travel to a new world and seal its Keyhole.

I left my room and jogged to the Gummi Hanger. I was running a few minutes late and the others were probably already waiting for me inside The _Highwind_. If they were angry, I could just tell them that dying took a lot out of me? No, no that's just an excuse.

By the time I finished my silent conversation, I was already outside the hanger. I opened the door and stepped in, closing the door swiftly behind. I was right earlier; everyone was already standing around the ship.

"You're late!" Roxas complained when he saw me.

"Sorry, I over slept," I told them sheepishly.

"We're used to waiting because Sora-"Kairi started before being rudely interrupted by said person.

"I usually sleep in late whenever I get the chance!" Sora exclaimed, causing everyone present to laugh.

"Alright, settle down everyone!" Mickey told us. "Today you all…"

I wasn't really paying attention to where we were going. I could always find out from the others before we got there. It wouldn't make a difference anyway. I was, however, curious as to how long we'd be forced to sit in a cramped Gummi ship. I wish Namine had been there before so she could make us a portal. It shouldn't matter the method so long as we get to the destination, but that doesn't mean the trip has to be unpleasant…

"Pretty bad shape. Finding the Keyhole may be a little difficult, so good luck to all of ya!" Mickey finished.

"Well, if we're done here…" I trailed as I stepped onto the ship. The others followed my lead and after a couple of minutes, we were off to another world.

"This world doesn't sound too nice," Kairi said worriedly.

* * *

"Where did the King say we were going, again?" I asked after about an hour of travel.

"You already forgot? I haven't even forgotten yet!" Sora shouted in his surprise, turning away from the controls briefly.

"It's a good thing you haven't forgotten yet, otherwise this could turn out to be one long journey," Kairi teased him.

"We're going to a place called Earth," Namine finally answered me. "We're supposed to be visiting a particular spot, though I'm not entirely sure where it is."

"Okay, well let me know when- wait, WHAT!" I yelled. "We're going to EARTH!?"

"Yeah. Weren't you listening to the King? He said this world has an unusual amount of Heartless and that we should lock the Keyhole as quickly as possible or the world may not make it," Riku informed me.

"But I thought that the world was already gone!" I continued my relentless shouting.

???

No one seemed to understand where I was going with this, so I continued, a little calmer this time. "Earth is where I'm from," I told them.

"But I thought you said you were from Lacey?" Roxas asked, now unsure of my story.

"I am, but Lacey is only a small PART of Earth. And Earth is only a small piece of our Galaxy, while our Galaxy is only one billionth of our universe," I pondered. "The universe itself, though, is still only a small piece of the entire Gummi space. This whole thing doesn't even count in our calculations and explorations of space. If scientists learned about all the other worlds, they would go nuts. I wonder if…" I continued to ramble and think out loud. I don't think anyone could comprehend what I said anymore, so I put it as simply as I could. "My world is huge."

"Well, at least we have someone with us who's familiar with the territory," Riku said optimistically.

"Gasp!" Kairi giggled. "Did you just say something positive Riku?" she asked with heavy sarcasm.

"Yeah, I've been known to do that from time to time you know," he stated to his female friend coolly.

"It doesn't matter," Roxas piped up. "Is that it?" he asked me, pointing out the Gummi's window at a giant multi-colored orb out in the distance.

"That's it," I whispered in disbelief. Sora took his time trying to find a decent place to land us through all Washington's vegetation. He finally found a spot in the middle of a small deserted town. We all stepped out and were greeted with hard rainfall.

"This place is depressing," Namine said sadly. "Are you really from here Miyu?" She asked.

I knew exactly where we were at. I took off running in a full on sprint in order to reach my destination quickly.

"Hey! Miyu!" Riku called not to long before he started chasing after me. I was the only one who knew my way around here and the rest of them would get lost for sure without some sort of guide. Sora, Namine, Roxas and Kairi followed after realizing the two of us were no longer stationary.

* * *

I ran for a half an hour, taking down tons of Heartless as I went, before seeing my sanctuary, or my hell; however you wanted to look at it. I stood outside, just beyond the gates, and stared for an eternity or more.

"Miyu, what is this place?" Riku asked breathlessly from beside me.

I answered with two words that rang in my ears. "My home…"

"This is your house?" Roxas asked as he approached. "Man, you're fast," he added as an afterthought.

I Grabbed at the front gate and pushed, but nothing happened. "Riku, can you call your Keyblade for a second?" I asked.

"Sure," I heard him reply through a flash of light. I reached for his keychain and pulled it off. Way to the Dawn reappeared in his hand in place of Death's Shadow. I shoved my house key in the pad lock and it clicked open.

"Thank you!" I said cheerily as I tossed it back. I ran up the small hill and to my front door. It was open? How? I know I locked it the morning I went to school. Is someone here!?" I shouted into the opened double doors. No response. "Hello?" I shouted again… Nothing. I walked in with Riku, Namine, Sora, Kairi and Roxas following closely. I saw something vaguely familiar on the floor of the entry way, so I crouched down and examined it while the others looked around.

"A piece of white cloth," I said to myself slowly and quietly. "Not him!" I said a little louder and much more urgently. I ran down the hall, took a left into the last room, ran down that hall and burst through the door at the end of the long walkway. I didn't realize until halfway down the second hall that I was alone. I didn't care at the moment. It would be better for me to do this one task, alone.

"Glad you could make it," a familiar voice called out to me in a hoarse roar that echoed throughout the large manner.

"What are you doing here Takeshi?" I asked, my anger rising to boiling point upon sighting my 'dead' father.

"What happened to you calling me daddy like when you were little?" the madman asked with hurt in his voice. It never touched his eyes, and my own crystallized to amethyst in response.

"I stopped calling you my father when you stopped acting like one," I said harshly.

"Come now, Miyu," Zane/Takeshi said, a smile creeping onto his face, making his whole person seem darker. "When did I ever treat you as a daughter? Was it when you were born and I wasn't even at the hospital? Or was it when your mother 'died of an unknown cause' and I stopped coming back altogether?" He asked me; all the while my eyes grew harder and turned into mere slits.

"I thought you travelled because I reminded you so much of mom, but I guess I gave you too much credit!" My voice was ice.

"You do remind me of your miserable mother," by this point there was even a dark aura forming around his relaxed body. "But do you want to know something I do that no one else in existence knows?"

"Humor me." Still cold, uncaring.

"Do you still believe that it's possible for someone healthy like that woman to die and not have even the best doctors discover the cause?" He asked me cheekily. Was he trying to taunt me now?

"..." I met him with silence, waiting impatiently for him to continue.

**It's all your fault that the worlds are dying. You can't stop it in time!**

"I know what killed her."

_Don't listen! Block it out! DON'T!_

_"_Or rather, I was there when she died."

**Death. Destruction. Despair. Suffering. Pain. Anger. It's all your fault. You're the reason things will all come to a disastrous end!**

"Shut up," I ordered all three of the voices. My head was pounding and a ring was sounding constantly in my ears now.

"But don't you want to know the mystery behind your dear mother's departure?" Now he decided to be patronizing? My 'father' was asking for it.

_Please just walk away from this. It'll be better in the end if you don't know the truth. The truth is the hardest obstacle to overcome. Don't listen to it._

**Kill... Kill... Kill... Everything happens because of the role you play, both now and back then. You, Miyu, shall burn in the ashes of the future you will bring to us**.

"Miyu, I will tell the truth you are DYING to hear. I am the one who killed your mother. I was testing my new power over darkness, and she was my target. The darkness infected her, making her ill and terribly weak. She was dead before the week came to a close."

**"_STOP IT_**!"I shouted out the loudest I could. I bent over, grabbing my head in agony. There were voices, and I hadn't heard them before. I couldn't take it, this pain. It was as though something was trying to...

* * *

[Riku POV]

Miyu's house was depressing, just like the rest of this world. Is this because of the Heartless or was it like this already? I would have to ask her later. I looked over at her, but Miyu had vanished from view and through a nearby door. "Sora!" I called to my spiky haired best friend a few minutes later.

"Yeah?" he replied instantly, looking in my direction.

"Did you see where-"

"STOP IT!" I heard Miyu shout from wherever she had disappeared to.

"Come on!" I commanded the group as I ran through the door I assumed Miyu opened. I ran down the hall and through another door. How many hallways were IN this house!? I ran down and through the doors at the end, following a trail of water I hadn't noticed before. When I was inside, Sora and Roxas not too far behind, I spotted Miyu curled up on the floor grabbing her head. I examined the rest of the room and noticed her dad was here. Not only was he here, but he was completely unharmed and closing in on Miyu at a rapid pace.

"What are you doing here?" Sora asked the man in white robes.

"I'm here to take Miyu back to our boss," He responded. When he hesitated to answer, I took the opportunity and ran to pick up Miyu where she collapsed in the middle of the room. Namine and Kairi chose to enter at this time.

With Miyu in my arms, I made my way back to our friends. I felt a sudden stab in my upper back between my shoulder blades and flew forward a little, dropping Miyu in the process. Namine ran up to her and leaned over Miyu protectively. "Take care of her," I said as I got up and turned to face the man. "Who is your boss and what do they want with Miyu?" I asked him without emotion, holding back my anger.

"You're Riku, aren't you?" He asked back. When I gave no response, he said something that made me tense completely. "Maleficent won't be too happy to hear about what you're doing now," he said, shaking his head back and forth as he did. "My name is Zane, by the way." Then it was dark. I couldn't see anything, like when I still wore my blindfold. I heard footsteps in quick succession and made to follow, until I ran into Sora.

"OW!" he yelled, alerting Zane of our position if he didn't already know it. 'You are such an idiot sometimes' I thought. There were five flashes as Kairi, Sora, Roxas and myself called our weapons into action. The slight glow the Keyblade emitted gave enough light for us to dimly see the room.

"AAH!" Namine screamed in terror, just before we heard a thud and a crash.

"Namine!" Roxas called out searching for where the girl had landed. Kairi found her and started off in that direction, Roxas passing her quickly. Sora and I kept ourselves occupied looking for either Zane or Miyu.

CLICK! CLICK! CLICK!

Footsteps from behind us. Sora turned quickly out of instinct, bringing the Kingdom Key up in a defensive position. I also turned, but made a decision to go on the offensive instead. Catching a glimpse of white in my peripheral vision, I lunged out in that direction. I felt resistance and added my weight into the attack, leaning in to force down my opponent. Sora was swift in backing me up.

"Fira!" he called out the spells name, causing a giant ball of fire to erupt from the tip of his Keyblade. He followed up with a horizontal slash to Zane's midriff. I felt the resistance leave Death's Shadow temporarily, and when there was a large clanking sound, I knew Sora had missed his target and hit my weapon as it fell.

"Miyu!?" I called. Where had she disappeared to?

**BANG!**

Gunfire, followed close by intensely growing pain in my abdomen. Another shot and another one of us down. I fell to my knees in defeat, huddled on the floor. Why did he use a gun? What reason did he have? I guess Zane is so weak that he can't fight some teenagers fairly and win, so he has to use weapons that give us a major disadvantage.

"Stop hurting my friends!" I heard Roxas cry out angrily. Then two more shots were fired out and landing inside the two remaining wielders.

"This battle is over, and you LOST. Mwahahaha!" Zane began laughing manically. Footsteps and a swishing noise signaling that a dark corridor had been opened told me that Zane was no longer here on Earth, and that he had taken Miyu with him. I lay there on the ground motionless, only breathing. The room was silent with the foes departure. After hearing Namine scream, I finally blacked out.

[Namine POV]

I woke up a few minutes after being struck by Zane, and I screamed. All around me was blood, and it belonged to my friends. What happened after I got knocked out? I couldn't have been out that long! "Curaga!" I tried to summon any magic I could to cast the healing spell, but it was no use. I didn't know any magic or fighting techniques. I was completely useless, unable to even heal my only friends. Tears spilled out from my bluish purple eyes at my weakness. A sob broke out from my throat and I crumbled.

I crawled over to Roxas' unmoving body and grabbed his arm, squeezing it gently. Suddenly a green light surrounded our entire group, vines wrapping around us, healing every ailment possible. Riku was the first to stir, closely followed by Kairi, Sora, and lastly Roxas. Still crying, I smiled at everyone as they all came to. I wasn't expecting the first words I'd hear from anyone to be-

[Riku POV]

"DAMN IT!" I yelled out as soon as I found my voice. Everyone was staring at me like I'd lost my mind.

"Riku…?" Kairi looked at me questioningly.

"Miyu's gone. Again," was all I could say to them. What else could I say now? I still needed to think about the situation we were in.

"We should leave and tell the King," Kairi suggested.

"But what about-"Roxas was about to ask about the keyhole, when there was a flash. Sure enough, a little ways down the hall, was the worlds keyhole.

"At least we have one less thing to worry about," Sora murmured as he raised his Keyblade and pointed it in the direction of the lock to this world's heart.

"Let's go back," Roxas said quietly. So we began our long and difficult walk back to The_ Highwind_ to deliver the bad news.

[Miyu POV]

Everything around me was a blur. Motions were indiscernible, too fast for my mind to comprehend what it was my eyes were seeing. Where was I now? I don't know what happened.

**It's all your fault that the worlds are dying. You can't stop it in time! Death. Destruction. Despair. Suffering. Pain. Anger. It's all your fault. You're the reason things will all come to a disastrous end! Kill... Kill... Kill... Everything happens because of the role you play, both now and back then. You, Miyu, shall burn in the ashes of the future you will bring to us**.

What did all that mean? Wasn't I supposed to SAVE the worlds? That's what Yen Sid had told me, I think.

_It'll be better in the end if you don't know the truth. The truth is the hardest obstacle to overcome._

What did THAT mean? I was thoroughly confused now. What am I supposed to do? I'm sitting against a cold, damp wall in a building that's unfamiliar to me. To top everything off, I now know that my mother was killed by my father's darkness. My best friend was dead and my never come back, I might end up destroying all living things, and I'm alone now. The world around me slowed as I came to this conclusion. I was all alone. Not a single person cared. My father wants me dead, my mom IS dead, my friends didn't save me; and Riku…

I looked up, finally able to examine the room. It was spacious, but gloomy. The walls, floor and ceiling were all stone. A small bed and desk were the only objects in the large space. On the wall next to where I'm sitting, is a large window with some light streaming in from the moon. I stood slowly, trying to regain my lost balance, and walked over. There was a wooden plank being used as a window sill. I sat down on it, my left leg curled to my chest with my left arm wrapped around it, my right leg stretched out in front of me. My right arm was limp at my side. I turned my head slowly to my right and gazed out the window at the enormous heart shaped moon. I sat like that for an immeasurable moment. Time meant nothing when I was alone, doomed to live in a future without the light of hope, but the heat of disaster.

"You are awake. Good," stated a woman from the door opposite the window where I sat unmoving. "You are Miyu, correct?" the woman asked me.

"…"

I couldn't find the strength to answer. I was alone, and, though I used to love it, I could do nothing but breathe now.

"What is wrong?" she asked me sweetly. She didn't care. No one cared about me anymore.

"…"

"If you haven't guessed it yet, I am Maleficent," she told me. I thought her voice sounded familiar, just like this act did.

"I know you've had a rough life up to this point, and it may continue that way, but I can help you.

'No you can't' I said silently to myself. This is how she got to Riku. Maleficent took things away until he cracked and was broken beyond repair. It was too late for her to do that to me. I broke a long time ago, but I hadn't realized it till now.

"Will you let me help you, Miyu?" Maleficent asked me, again with a tone I had heard before in Riku's soul, branding him for a lifetime.

"…"

"Very well; you WILL turn to me when you lose control. When you do, I'll be waiting.

"…"

With nothing more to say to me at the moment, the evil fairy** (A/n YES! Maleficent is NOT a witch, but an evil fairy. I looked it up on Wiki, and you can, too, if you don't believe me)** turned and walked out the open door. She couldn't fool me. I refuse to fight for a cause I don't believe in. I won't fight those who I thought were my friends, and I won't fight alongside Takeshi. My final reason was probably my best. I WON'T fight on the side against Riku.

Even if I did somehow turn to the fairy, I wouldn't make a difference. I was broken, and that was the end of that. A broken tool that would be thrown out as soon as possible. My life had now, officially, become the very definition of 'Living Hell.'

[Riku POV]

This past week was one of the worst I'd seen, and I've seen a lot having lived with Maleficent and being trapped in the realm of darkness. We were gathered, once again, in the large audience chamber in front of Mickey.

"Miyu was taken," Sora said bluntly.

"WHAT!?" Mickey exclaimed. "What happened?"

"Zane showed up," I said, my anger growing with just the thought of the man.

"Who?" Mickey asked us, confused by the name.

"Miyu's father," Roxas clarified.

"We fought him and he shot us down like it was just a game. Actually, to him, it probably was," Kairi said, shaking slightly.

"Is she…?" Mickey started.

"She isn't dead, if that's what you're asking Your Majesty," Namine answered quietly from behind Roxas.

"Then there's still time!" Mickey shouted excitedly.

"That's right!" Sora said, nodding his head vigorously.

"We may have lost the battle," Roxas began, and then he hesitated.

"But the war is far from over," I finished for the blond. "We have work to do."

[Miyu POV]

All alone with no one around. My life, no, this isn't life. This hell was a never ending dark abyss for me.

_"Maybe if my heart stops beating it won't hurt this much. And never will I have to answer again to anyone. Please don't get me wrong. I'll never let this go but I can't find the words to tell you. I don't want to be alone but now I feel like I don't know you,"_ I sang almost inaudibly to myself from my perch on the windowsill.

My gaze had never once strayed from the heart shaped moon I knew that could only be one thing: Kingdom Hearts. And it was nearly whole again. Time was short, but I was alone and could do nothing to stop it.

**This chapter has many different moods and emotions in it. If there are any questions about the whole voice thing, just think about the cloud in FFVII. He would grab his head and lean either forward or backward, so that's where I got that from (I DON'T OWN FFVII). This is actually my longest chapter. I thought I would make it at least a little longer as thanks for understanding how much writers block sucks. Thank you to _Of Naught_ and _Shezu_ for reviewing the note and for the advice and understanding. My internet sucks right now because the wireless connection on my new netbook is awful, so I don't know when I'll be able to post again, but I WILL be trying. One last thing: I don't own paramour or any of their music. Thanks for reading, don't forget to review and vote in my poll, and I hope to see you all next chapter. Until then- JA MATA NE!**


	17. Try to Trust Me

**Alright, I guess I have to apologize to everyone… again. At first I was really good at updating every day, but I recently discovered the world of Gaia that is known as Final Fantasy VII. The game is one of the best I've ever played, and sometime soon, I'm going to write a story for THAT, too. One thing at a time though. This story takes priority and I want some more chapters up before I start another project. This particular chapter may be a bit confusing, so for clarification:**

**BOLD: voice 1**

_Italic: voice 2_

**BOLD UNDERLINE: Miyu's thoughts**

Underline: Riku's thoughts

**I'm just hoping this won't be confusing for all of you, and if it is, please do me a favor and let me know so I can go back and edit this stupid thing!**

**Disclaimer: Do you honestly believe I am capable of coming up with an idea as brilliant as Kingdom Hearts? No, I don't think so.**

CHAPTER 16: Try to Trust Me

_Disney Castle_~

[Riku POV]

Tonight is going to be hell. I know I won't be able to sleep, but I WILL be making use of the dark hours thinking about where to begin our search for Miyu. Who knows where Maleficent could be hiding out now? Certainly not anyone of us could climb into the demented head of hers.

I drug my feet up the stairs and around the corner, following a short distance behind the rest of our group in search of the rooms we'd be sleeping in tonight. Donald managed to have already gotten us lost in his own home, so Sora had long since abandoned his poor sense of direction.

"What makes you think you know where YOU'RE going…?" Donald grumbled angrily from behind me. "Only been here once and already…" everything after that was incoherent and mutterings. We took a right at the end of the hall, and sure enough, the duck let out a loud "WACK!" alerting us that we'd found our rooms for the night. Namine occupied the first room on the left, with Kairi in the room next to it. Roxas decided to snag the room in the middle of the right wall, while Sora ran into all the other open rooms, probably looking for whichever one he found most to his liking.

I wanted solitude, so I slid my feet into the room farthest down the hall, away from all the others. This particular room appeared small, at least for a castle's room it did. The walls and floor were a pure, pearly white that reminded me of the Nobodies. There was a large queen sized bed with a simple wooden headboard leaning against a wall on the farthest side of the room. Opposite that was an average closet; empty of course. There was a small window behind the bed, letting in white light being given off from the moon. The bedspread was a simple dark blue.

After giving the room a quick examination, I walked over to the bed and sat on the edge. It was actually comfortable. Slowly, I slid back and eventually laid myself down. My head rested on a single feather pillow and I closed my eyes, content, for the most part. I didn't realize that I'd even lost consciousness until I opened my eyes to a room that didn't belong to Disney Castle. The room I woke up in reminded me of a dungeon. There was nothing inside apart from a twin-sized bed, dresser, and a window with Miyu sitting on its ledge.

Wait, is that really Miyu? I double checked and, sure enough, Miyu was sitting on a plank lying horizontal to a large window, staring outside at the moon.

"Miyu!" I called with my heart pulsing in my ears. "Are you okay?" I asked as I approached the girl.

"…"

Is she ignoring me? She didn't even flinch when I called her name. There wasn't a single hint of motion on her if you didn't count breathing. I took a closer look at her and saw that there were dry lines on her face starting from her eyes, like she'd been crying. I looked further up her face and my hands clenched into fists. They were dead, glazed and sightless. There was no joy or hope anywhere to be found. It looked like she'd been to hell and back half a dozen times! What had they done to her in such a short amount of time?

For a long while I just sat and stared at the fifteen year old in front of me, that is until I heard the door creek open. In walked none other than the evil fairy Maleficent.

"Have you thought about my offer, Miyu?" Maleficent asked her kindly. Offer? What offer?

"…"

"Surely, you must have had time to consider your… Available options by this point?"

"I have…" Miyu whispered roughly.

Don't do it Miyu! It's nothing but a trap! I thought as hard as I could, knowing that my words would be unable to reach her if spoken aloud.

"And?" Maleficent urged the girl forward. "What is your decision?"

"…"

"Are you still unsure?" Maleficent asked. "I could always bring your father in here if you need… persuading," she threatened. At that, Miyu visibly stiffened.

"I have made my choice…" Miyu whispered.

"What is it that you have chosen?" The fairy inquired. Miyu closed her eyes, turned her head away from the window, and reopened her eyes to let tears fall freely from the deep violet orbs. Amazingly, there was emotion in them, though it came out in the form of a glare. Small, but still there, and that was a good sign.

The tears still streamed while Maleficent awaited an answer from the unwilling Miyu. She finally opened her mouth and said something I never would have expected. "You and your entire army can rot in hell for all I care. I don't give a damn about your goals, but you can leave me out of them. Unless, of course, they include me dying here in this room. That is a very fitting death for me, and it will protect my… my friends," Miyu hesitated when speaking those last two words.

I wonder why?

"Protect them from what, might I ask?"

"From me… and the future I want no part of…" she continued quietly, her eyes closed again with her head turned out towards this world's moon. I just smiled at the response. "Besides, I already know what you're all about, having seen and experienced them from someone else's eyes."

"Who's?" Maleficent asked, her anger flaring at Miyu's 'insolence.'

"Riku…" She said sadly. All it took was a quiet murmur of my name to set her off now, huh? I guess so, considering Maleficent strode up and struck Miyu with her staff. Not a single sound left the poor girls mouth in response, which earned another painful blow to the head.

"You miserable little girl!" uttered the fairy. "How DARE you speak that name in front of me!" Another hit, this time making me flinch a little in Miyu's place. "You will not leave this room until you learn to show your superiors respect!" With all said and done at the moment, Maleficent glided out of the room.

I'm sorry, everyone. It's all your fault that the worlds are dying. You can't stop it in time! Death. Destruction. Despair. Suffering. Pain. Anger. It's all your fault. You're the reason things will all come to a disastrous end! Everything happens because of the role you play, both now and back then. You, Miyu, shall burn in the ashes of the future you will bring to us. If that's what I'm destined to do, I'll die before I'm able to." Miyu stopped talking, stopped crying, stopped showing any signs of life all together and was back o having a glazed look while staring at the… at the heart shaped moon.

Heart shaped moon!? That is… Now I knew where Miyu was being held hostage. The World That Never Was, in the upper levels of The Castle That Never Was. She was in some place that had a close and direct view of Kingdom Hearts.

"Don't worry Miyu. We're on our way," I told her, though I wasn't sure if she would get the message. I was starting to fade, starting to wake up.

I could have sworn that I heard Miyu say "Don't bother," but I can't be certain when it was muffled and indecipherable. I shot up and found myself lying down in a bed, the same one I remember from the previous night. I rushed out of the room and ran down the hall, knocking on doors as I went in order to wake the others. Miyu's position wasn't looking too good and we needed to hurry and get her out of there.

"Wake up!" I shouted out when I heard no motion. "I know where to find Miyu!" that got their attention immediately.

"You're not joking, are you Riku?" Kairi asked with a yawn escaping her lips.

"No. I'm one hundred and ten percent on this," I told them all confidently as they emerged from their individual rooms, one by one.

[Miyu POV]

I was getting an awful headache and couldn't focus my jumbled thoughts at all anymore.

**You cause nothing but destruction. You made the wrong choice!**

_Ignore it Miyu! Don't pay it any attention! It's nothing more than deceit!_

**WILL THE BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP FOR FIVE MINUTES!? **I shouted inside my head. Both of those voices, no matter how familiar they sounded, were driving me insane with the constant yelling and fighting. I wanted some peace and quiet for once.

**Anger is but the first step, girl!** The first voice echoed faintly in my ear.

_Stay calm and, most importantly, ignorant!_ The other voice shouted timidly back.

… Silence. Finally I could think, but do I really want to? There is so much I don't know about all of this, but I have no way to find out unless I accept Maleficent's offer to join with the darkness. No matter how crucial the information might be, I won't take the chance of losing myself like Riku did a few years ago…

Its better that I stay here and die away from everyone I care about. None of them deserve to live in a future Maleficent is in charge of. If you could save a thousand lives with one life, or save one life with a thousand, the choice is obvious. I'll be the one life, the one sacrifice. There isn't anything waiting for me anymore. With this silence and newly found resolution, I closed my eyes to Kingdom Hearts and the rest of the world, drifting off to a long slumber.

_Miyu's Dream~_

[Miyu POV]

I reopened my eyes and found myself staring at a deep forest. Turning around, I saw a blue lake with a small flower patch on its shore, glowing dimly from the bright sunlight. I walked over and dipped my index finger in the shallow water. It managed to be luke-warm, a comfortable temperature I wasn't quite used to. I sat down in the flowers and laid back, taking in their scent. They were bright purple orchids, a flower I'd never seen up close before. I stayed down, hands serving as a pillow for my head, for a long while. I was drifting, thinking about something, but not entirely sure what. I was relaxed, but at the same time, managing to be anxious and a tiny bit sad. A tear escaped the corner of my closed left eye. I wiped it away swiftly, and that's when I heard gentle and calm footsteps nearing my resting spot.

"What has you so down?" A feminine voice asked me when the steps paused, only a few inches from where I lay.

"Myself… My future, my friends… You name it," I told the person honestly, another tear leaking down my face, the single drop landing on an orchid's pedal.

"Are you frightened?" the woman asked me.

"I- I'm not sure…"

"What do you want? Why does the future make you cry?"

"…" This was strange. Her words, they hit my feelings dead on. "I… I think I want…" I sat up; eyes still closed, and turned my head to the sky. "I want a future without sorrow. My friends, everyone close to me, even those that I've never met before… I want them all to be happy," I said to her with my voice trembling.

"Why?" That word seems so small, but so large at the same time. Why do I want everyone to be happy, but make myself suffer?

"Everyone deserves to be happy, don't they?"

"Yes, and that includes you, Miyu," The woman said. I opened my eyes and turned towards the voice, and there was my mother.

"Mom…" My voice had no strength, but I pulled myself off the ground and flung my arms around her waist. It's something I wanted to do since she died, but didn't get the chance last time we spoke. "Mom, I don't know what to do!" I sobbed. We stood there for a never ending moment in time. She just held me and let me cry into her shirt.

"Miyu, don't listen to the voices. That's your father messing with your head, trying to confuse you. Just do what you feel is right. No matter what it is, those that care about you most will understand.

"I want everyone to be happy. I'll do whatever it takes to make it happen…" I said, my never ending tears beginning to run dry now.

"Shinjite mite…" My mother told me softly as a bright light engulfed us both.

"I already do," I said before I felt the warmth of the sun leave me.

**I apologize, once again, for the late update and short chapter. For those of you who were wondering what song it was that Miyu was singing in the last chapter, it's called Never Let This Go by Paramore. As for the scene with Miyu's mom… I watched Final Fantasy VII Advent Children. Enough said, right there. "Shinjite mite" means "Try to trust me" in Japanese. Don't blame me for being completely corny, please. I was listening to Why by Ayaka when I wrote that part. And sorry for those of you who voted in the poll, but I changed my mind with the direction and length of this story, so I won't be using the information I got out of it: Wonderland won… Maybe I'll use it in a sequel, who knows?**

**Don't forget to let me know if I can make my chapters better. Criticism helps a bunch (No flames) and I really appreciate it. A quick shout out to **_**Of Naught, Shezu, **_**and**_** Alexandria Volturi**_** for reviewing my last chapter! Thanks for reading and I hope to see you all next chapter. Until then- JA MATA NE!**


	18. A New Breath

**I don't think I have to say sorry for anything this chapter… for once. Anyway, there are only going to be one or two chapters left of this story, so you can guess that a lot is going to happen REALLY fast. If I were you, I'd pay very close attention. Anyways, Thank you to everyone who takes the time to R&R this story, to those of you who subscribed to the story and/or added it to your favorites list, I feel so loved! I hope you enjoy the last few chapters and… well, read the sequel and possibly THAT one's sequel.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story other than my OC's, their weapons, my plot… and that's it.**

CHAPTER 17: A New Breath

_The Castle That Never Was~_

[Miyu POV]

My eyes snapped open and I stood immediately. Completely aware of my surroundings though I was, I ran to the door and tried to open it, but had no such luck. Calling my Keyblade and using it to unlock my escape route worked well, though. I held Sealed Fate tightly in my left hand and sprinted down the long, dark corridor.

'Of Course,' I thought as two dozen Heartless showed up out of nowhere. "This IS Maleficent I'm dealing with," I laughed as the battle started. There wasn't much variety in the Heartless I summoned to me. They were mostly Large Armors, Wyverns, and the occasional Wizard. It's a difficult fight to win alone when trying to flee an enemy fortress. I won, more or less, and continued to fight my way down to the lower levels in the castle. I was down to the large staircase, when I ran into the Nobodies. Xminjas and Takeshi were there, as well as one other I'd never met before.

"And where do you think you are going?" Takeshi asked me rhetorically. It was easy enough to guess, even without knowing the entire situation.

"This is Miyu?" the unfamiliar Nobody asked Xminjas while Takeshi began his walk up the stairs.

"Yeah," Xminjas answered. "That's her," I was glad I left a good impression on her after our only meeting.

"Miyu, be a good girl and go back to your room!" he growled. There was a sudden pain rushing through my head, but as soon as I felt it, that very pain vanished.

"_I have it under control Miyu. Now it's a fair fight. Go get him!"_ I heard my mom say in the back of my head. I smirked at the man, knowing that he had no chance of winning without his mind games.

"Let's finish what you started eight years ago!" I shouted at him, taking up my fighting stance.

"I have no idea what you're-" He stopped dead in his tracks when Sealed Fate rushed not even an inch away from his right ear, only to reappear in my hands as I took my stance.

"I don't have time to listen to your ramblings today! I need to get out of here!" all noise ceased in that moment. There was a new arrival in the castle, and things just got more complicated.

BANG!

Takeshi took my momentary distraction as a chance to begin our long awaited clash. I leapt down the flight of steps with my blade raised above my head. I swung down in a swift, but powerful attack.

[Riku POV]

We found ourselves in The Castle That Never Was, shortly after I explained my dream to everyone. No one but Sora, who'd had a similar experience with Kairi, believed a word I'd said at first. It took some convincing, but we came to a conclusion to investigate. A darker interior, less Nobodies and more high level Heartless. This would be a fun trip.

"We need to get moving," Roxas said to all five of us. Mickey decided to join us this time.

"Yeah, let's go!" Mickey said as he took the lead. Roxas and I passed him quickly in our eagerness to abandon the desolate city as quickly as possible. We kept running and running, but without a single interruption from the Heartless or Maleficent.

'Strange,' I thought. 'We should have been fighting constantly, but we haven't so much as SEEN a Heartless.'

By this time, we'd made it to the pathway leading inside the castle. We entered Nothing's Call and began to make our way to the top floors of the building. This is when the real battles would commence, and we were ready for a fight. None came, and now I was getting worried. Once we reached the Hall of Empty Melodies, we raised the platform, and heard the sounds of war.

[Miyu POV]

"Gah!" I coughed out as my back smashed into a far away wall, dropping my Keyblade. It clattered noisily to the ground and vanished. He had no sword and has fired only a single shot, and was winning. I had to step it up a notch if I had any desire to win.

"You're slipping!" Takeshi shouted out, running up and raising me off the floor by my throat. I thrashed wildly, trying to break away. "What happened to the person who nearly killed me two days ago!?" he continued to yell as I continued my feeble attempts at freeing myself from him.

"MIYU!" a voice called to me from further down the stairway. I recognized the voice as Riku's, and I answered with-

"Don't interfere! This is my fight" I know I've been saying that same line frequently, but it was my duty to put a stop to it. I knew he'd be shocked and maybe even upset, but there was something only I could do, and it may end up saving my father from HIS dark abyss.

Takeshi took a swing with his gun, and I grabbed his wrist, pulling him closer. I stuck my leg out and kicked, using not only my strength, but his momentum to my advantage. He gasped after being winded and curled up against the cold, blood soaked ground, clutching his stomach. Taking my only chance, I jumped away with his gun still in my right hand and spun back around to face him.

"You don't have to do this," I told him. "This doesn't have to be your end. There is still more you have to give, and I think you can change your way of doing things. You don't have to die working for Maleficent."

"What would someone like you know?" he asked me breathlessly.

"I know what it's like to be tempted by the shadows. I almost accepted Maleficent's request, but I resisted. Thanks to a very dear friend," I added, knowing Riku could hear me from down below. "I also know that you are SMARTER than this. Mom doesn't resent you for killing her. I spoke to her recently and she told me everything. You are a good person at heart, I know you are. No matter how poor of a father you've been to me so far doesn't mean you can't keep trying."

"I… You are… heh," he chuckled once. "Alright, You wi-"and it was over. Xminjas didn't wait for him to finish his betrayal before intervening.

"I believe he'd said enough, don't you agree Lexelb?"

The other Nobody gave a silent reply for yes, and turned to face the group of seven that stared, mouths gaping, up at the three females.

I ran towards my father's dead body, kneeling on the ground and grabbing his arm. "DAD!" I screamed. He couldn't die! He can't just leave me alone! He's the only family I have left, and he's dying.

"Ignore… the voices. I'm sorry… for…… everything." Blood pooled around me, spreading and seeping into my pants, turning them a brownish color in different spots.

"No…" I whispered. There were footsteps resounding loudly in the background, but I paid it no mind. My only family just died, and I was furious. I stood up slowly, bringing my blade back out to be used.

"Did I make someone mad?" Xminjas mocked me. I looked her in the eyes, brown meeting purple. Her mouth snapped shut, effectively halting whatever it was she was about to say. My eyes were blazing with my hearts' desire to tear the Nobody limb from limb. I raised Sealed Fate, pointing it directly at where her heart should have been.

"I'm done holding back," I spoke precisely.

{Riku POV]

Zane was dead. Killed, by his comrade. This if the first time I've ever seen something like that, and I didn't know what to do in response. The other Nobody; Lexelb, I think her name was, made her way towards us. She had no weapon, so she was no threat to me. I heard a sound similar to nails on a chalkboard coming from up the stairs, so I went to help Miyu, but was stopped when Mickey grabbed my arm.

"She's fighting for her father. I know it sounds a bit selfish, but I think she needs to fight alone," Mickey said gravely, almost like he-

"You knew this was going to happen, right?" I asked.

"Yeah, but I promised Yen Sid I wouldn't say anything about it. Sorry Riku," he apologized sincerely.

"You all need to leave," a voice said to us. I saw that it was Lexelb who had spoken.

"You can't threaten us!" Kairi shouted at the Nobody.

"It's not a threat. I say that for your own safety," she told us as she drew nearer to us.

"Our own safety? What do you mean?" Sora questioned.

"Simply that. It's not safe for you here. There are still many Heartless and other Nobodies that are far stronger than the members of Organization Thirteen. If you want to live, I suggest you all leave this world quickly."

"Why should we trust you?" Roxas inquired.

"All of us share a deep hatred for Maleficent. She makes promises she cannot keep, and it's infuriating. I want to see her demise, but if you all die when this castle when it crumbles, there will be no hope," Lexelb said darkly.

"You don't like Maleficent?" Namine asked.

"No. She promised to retrieve my heart from Belle, but that was quite some time ago. I never trusted the look in her eyes, but I chose to stall her actions."

"So, you betrayed her? That means you're on our side!" Sora concluded.

"Yes. I will make sure Miyu survives, but you all need to leave."

"You're Belle's Nobody?" this time it was me who asked.

"Yes. The only Nobody's Maleficent recruited are those that belong to the princesses of heart. Xminjas and Laciex are the only others you've encountered so far. There are still three others you've yet to meet."

"So, there are others like Namine," I said.

"You can all talk about this later. You need to leave this world quickly."

"But we came all this way to find Miyu and bring her back with us," Namine said.

"She will do what she has to, but you have no part to play in this just yet. Leave."

"Alright, but please make sure she gets out of here!!" Mickey demanded. Lexelb nodded once and we all turned to leave. I ran with them until we reached the bottom of the stairs we had started to climb. Once everyone else was inside, I took a couple steps back, letting the Hall of Empty Melodies shift. I turned and sprinted to where Miyu's fight was taking place. I won't help her, but I want to be there for her. What I saw at the top, though, is not what I was expecting.

[Miyu POV]

Xminjas was a more powerful adversary than I would have expected. Her axes weighed a ton and were hard to block. There were long, open gashes running up and down my side and arms. I could no longer lift my left arm so I was forced to fight right handed. Having no magical capabilities put me at a serious disadvantage, and I was tired and bruised from my fight with my dad. So caught up in my thoughts, strategizing, I didn't notice at first that the Nobody had made to attack again. The startling sound of ripping flesh caught my attention. The smell of iron was overwhelming. My bright purple eyes opened wide with the realization that I was being attacked. I jumped backwards instinctively, stopping the assault from harming me any further. I now sported a deep cut from above the center of my right eyebrow, down my eye, and stopping three quarters down my face.

"What's the matter? I thought you were done holding back? Don't tell me you lost your nerve," Xminjas taunted menacingly.

"Just shut up!" I yelled breathlessly. I knew exactly why I was fighting right now. I was just waiting for the right time to implement my plan. It was now that the guest of honor decided to make an appearance.

"I see that Zane had a little trouble," Maleficent observed. "Miyu, why do you insist on causing trouble for me?"

"Why not? You ruined my home, so now it's time I obliterated yours, don't you agree Riku?" I asked the silver haired boy who stood a short ways behind me.

"All you do is destroy, Maleficent. It's about time someone showed you what it's like to be on the other side!" he called to his former master.

"Now that all the pieces are in place," I started. This is something only could do. It would put an end to her evil schemes, and put the worlds at peace, at least for a while. "Riku, if you want to live your life free of darkness, you need to leave the castle," I told him while I walked over.

"What do you plan on doing?" he asked me.

"I'm going to finish this," I kissed him swiftly on the lips. "Sorry." I pushed him through a corridor of darkness that Lexelb had made as a means of escape."Prepare do leave the worlds, Maleficent." I closed my eyes, raised my Keyblade to the sky, and focused. I felt a sudden rush of energy surge through my bloodstream, probably just the sheer adrenaline. I saw the glow through my closed eyes, and new this was my purpose.

**I beg of you all not to kill me for leaving this chapter in a spot like this. The grammar probably isn't great, the plot has many holes, and Miyu suddenly loves her father. For those of you who question that, think of the saying "You don't know what you missed until its gone." I think that's how it goes. Anyway, I hope you will let me know if you have any questions or concerns, I will reply to every one of your reviews, somehow.**

**Shezu- Thank you for the advice. It helps more than you would think.**

**I hope to see you all for the conclusion of my longest story. Until then- JA MATA NE!**


	19. EPILOGUE: Tsumetai Yume Kara Samete

**I know I've been saying this WAY too often for my liking, but I'm sorry for the wait. Last chapter wasn't very detailed, I know; but I'm itching to bring this story to a quick close. When I find time, I WILL go back and edit every single one of my chapters in hope of correcting grammar, the plot, etc, etc… I'm rambling. ANYWAY, this is the last chapter. I have a new poll put up, and I'll only keep it there for one week longer. All it asks is whether you want me to write a sequel to this story first or a final fantasy vii story… so far it's a tie. Please vote and give me feed-back on this chapter via review!**

**Disclaimer: I have never owned anything famous… I don't plan on changing this anytime soon.**

EPILOUGE: Tsumetai Yume Kara Samete

_Destiny Islands~_

[Riku POV]

It's been one week. One very long, agonizing, week. I never would have deemed Miyu the type of person to lose her life for people she barely met, but she did. She used everything she had in order to stop Maleficent and the remaining Nobody's. I didn't believe it at first when Mickey told us what she did in The World That Never Was.

FLASHBACK

"What do you mean Your Majesty!?" I asked loudly, in shock and complete disbelief.

"I'm sorry I didn't say anything about it sooner fella's. I made a promise to Master Yen Sid that I would keep this a secret from everyone," Mickey hung his head in shame while making his excuses.

"So then, Miyu is…" Kairi's voice faded and was replaced with a sob instead of the rest of her sentence.

"Gone…?" Roxas asked, uncertain.

"Yeah. You all know about her ability to manipulate a person's soul, right?" He asked for verification so he could continue. When we nodded, he sighed deeply. "Every power has a cost. In order for her to free The Nobody's souls, as well as Maleficent's, she had to give up her own."

!!!

* * *

END FLASHBACK

None of us had been expecting to hear that. What's more is that Miyu knew what would happen. That didn't stop her. I was the last one to see her, to hear her speak, to make any sort of contact with the girl. Her last words were that of a sincere apology. It was infuriating. I wanted to be angry, wanted to lash out at anything and everything I could get my hands on. No good. I became stoic, more of an emotionless shell than even Xemnas was.

My thoughts became a constant downward spiral, motions becoming blurred and hazy, like watching it through bad reception on a television screen. I paid none of my friends any attention as of late, simply keeping to myself, buried in grief and depression. In a brief moment of remembrance, I summoned my Keyblade in hopes of seeing the now familiar katana looking orange and red blade. Disappointment seeped into my aqua eyes when Way to the Dawn made a grand appearance instead of Death's shadow. Now there was nothing left, like the fifteen year old girl had never entered their lives in the first place.

When we arrived on the island earlier in the week, we found that those living there who were uninjured were in the process of reconstruction. I pitched in, of course, and now our home looked good as new. Homes were rebuilt, in better condition than when it went up in sudden flames, peace was restored.

Another few weeks passed.

Destiny Islands were once again beautiful and prosperous, to my discontent. I wasn't upset with the lively-hood, that wouldn't be right. I was flustered that a certain person was unable to enjoy it with everyone else.

It's been a few months. I'm dejected and indifferent, more so than before. I was still suffering. I sat on the beach every day, in the sand where I discovered Miyu the first time.

I never expected variations from my day to day routine, until Sora rounded on me, telling me that there was something of interest near the water's edge. I followed the Brunette out to the beaches that morning, spotting a large crowd at the docks from atop a large hill. Sora ran headlong down to push his way through the islanders that had formed a circle. I followed, however hesitantly, to the center. My jaw dropped to the bottom of the sea when I saw the cause of all the commotion. I took one long stride and kneeled down in the sand, staring at someone lying down on their back underneath debris from who knows where. It was a female who looked to be about Kairi's age, only much smaller. She had different shades of blond and brown scattered in her short hair, with the occasional streak of red. She was deathly pale, albeit she was breathing in small whispers, and was terribly skinny with bones nearly bursting from the white skin. The girl stirred, fluttering her eyes, willing for them to open. Once the feat was accomplished, I got a look at her eyes, which were a deep violet.

"Ri…ku…" She said softly, barely managing the task through obvious fatigue. "Sor…ry…" she continued.

I sat there, with many doubts, but not bothering to give them a second thought as I whispered a word of my own. "Miyu."

She was back

**OOOOOHHH! I bet every single one of you who have been paying even the smallest bit of attention weren't at all surprised by this development. Granted, I didn't plan the story out this way, but… what can I say? Plot twists certainly keep true to the name, that's for sure! I will be writing a sequel for this story, but when will be decided by how the poll turns out. The title of this chapter means "we wake from this icy dream" and is a line from "Tsuki no Curse" by Reika Okina. A wonderful song and that line fit, more or less. Thanks for sticking with me to the end! I hope you all will read my next story. Until then- JA MATA NE!**


	20. Thank You's

**This isn't an actual chapter, but I want to thank some certain persons, so here goes...**

**Thank you:**

**_Of Naught_ for reviewing 14 times, for being m first reviewer, and for some advise.**

**_Shezu_ for reviewing 13 times and for so much help and kind words.**

**_ExtremeRachey _for reviewing once.**

**_Alexandria Volturi _for reviewing once.**

**_Mirai M. Mieux_ for reviewing twice.**

**_Zamaya_ for reviewing 6 times.**

**_Sorafan14_ for reviewing 6 times.**

**_SoulNinjas_ for reviewing once.**

**Thanks to those of you who have voted in any of my polls, who have favorited/subscribed to me OR this story, who have spread the word to their friends to read this, or just flat out liked one of my first works! I hope you all continue reading my stories and let me know if you like them, despise them, or W/e.**

** Sorry for any spelling errors or if I've forgotten anything. Just know that every hit and visit made my day that much better. JA MATA NE!!!!**


End file.
